<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visitor From Azar by BAColeNC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619332">Visitor From Azar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAColeNC/pseuds/BAColeNC'>BAColeNC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAColeNC/pseuds/BAColeNC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arch Mage comes to the Tower looking for help from Raven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first Fic I posted, back on Feb of 2006.  I've seen enough evidence that there are people still reading Titan fics on this site for me to post it up here.  Updates will be Saturdays and Wednesdays</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p>It was a quiet evening at Titan Tower. Beast Boy was getting his butt kicked at video games, by Cyborg. Robin was looking through a news paper, and Starfire was rummaging through the refrigerator, trying to find something to feed Silkie.</p><p>"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven chanted, as she floated, her legs crossed, up on the roof of the tower. The dark lady found nights like this to be the most relaxing, as she watched the light of the full moon, reflected on the water, between Titan Island, and Jump City. She could feel herself relaxing, even without her mantra, but leaving nothing to chance, she kept it up anyway. "Azarath Metrion Zynth…" she began, but cut off her trance, and her chant, her eyes opening wide, as she felt something was wrong. Pulling her hood up over her head, she used her powers, and phased through the roof of the tower, and materialized in the living room. "What's happened?" she asked the room at large.</p><p>Beast Boy, and Cyborg stopped their game, and looked at her, as did Starfire, as she fed an old piece of pizza to Silkie.</p><p>"Nothing Raven." Robin replied, setting his paper aside, "Why?"</p><p>Raven was confused, but kept it from her face. "Nothing, I just thought. . . ." she began.</p><p>Just then the intruder alert went off. "Cyborg, what is it?" Robin asked.</p><p>Cyborg checked the terminal next to the TV "Must be a malfunction." he announced. "This shows that someone is standing outside our front door, but that's impossible because they would have set off the perimeter sensors first." he explained.</p><p>"Perimeter sensors?" Beast Boy asked.</p><p>"After that last time I set up a ring of sensors around the whole island." Cyborg replied. "Nothing can get on without setting them off."</p><p>"Heck, Star or I could get by them." Beast Boy said. "We'd just fly over them."</p><p>"You might if you changed into a bird, but Star would be picked up for her size. Now let me reset this thing and see what happens." Cyborg admonished. There was silence for a moment, then the alarm when off again.</p><p>"I could do it." Raven said.</p><p>"That's right." Robin chimed in. "She could just teleport herself there."</p><p>"That would mean. . ." Beast Boy began.</p><p>". . . That the intruder might be able to use magic." Starfire finished.</p><p>That said, the five Titans ran for the door.</p><p>Cyborg stood off to one side, his sonic cannon ready. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and had Raven and Starfire to either side of him, Star with her power glowing green at her hands, Raven her hands covered in her black aura of power. Seeing his team ready, Robin pulled open the door.</p><p>"Dude!. . ." Beast Boy exclaimed quickly shifting back to human form.</p><p>". . .Who?. . ." Cyborg asked, powering down his cannon.</p><p>". . . Is that" Starfire completed</p><p>The five watched as a young man staggered in a few steps. His brown pants and shirt were scorched and torn in several places, as was his cloak, and he had cuts and burns all over.</p><p>As he stood there, clinging to the door frame, Robin saw that he was physically exhausted. His eyes had large, dark circles under them, and he seemed to have trouble focusing them. He also saw that he had the light brown stubble of a beard. After he took a few steps, he collapsed to the floor, and the team gathered around him.</p><p>"Meekah nomen Mathias Alvor kenarah bene Raven kiran Azar." he panted, looking at Raven. He coughed a few times, seeming to have problems breathing. "Nirah kenarah bene Raven kiran Azar." he wheezed, then lost consciousness.</p><p>"Friend Raven what is wrong?" Star asked, seeing her friend gasp, the surprise flashing over her face, as she backed up a couple of steps.</p><p>"Do you know him Rae?" Robin asked.</p><p>Raven looked at Robin for a moment, and he could tell that she wasn't seeing him. Then she shook herself, and took a steadying breath.</p><p>"No" she replied. "It's his language." she went on. "It's an ancient tongue, used when working the most powerful spells. That he speaks it, implies that he is a very powerful Mage, and seeing him in this condition is disturbing."</p><p>Cyborg, Star and Beast Boy stared at her in astonishment at Raven's admittance that something disturbed her.</p><p>"Well he seems to know you." Robin said. "What was it he said? Raven kiran Azar."</p><p>"What he said was, 'I am Mathias Alzor, I must find Raven, student of Azar. Need to find Raven, student of Azar.'" Raven informed them.</p><p>"He looks to be in bad shape." Cyborg said, "We better get him up to the med bay."</p><p>Just then the man started shaking violently.</p><p>"Raven!" Robin called as she quickly floated over to the man, and knelt beside him.</p><p>"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." she chanted softly, laying her hand on the man's head. A white wash of her power surrounded him for a moment and he was still.</p><p>"He's breathing better." Cyborg announced.</p><p>"Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy asked seeing Raven's shoulders slump and her head hang limply.</p><p>"It's just that her healing powers take something out of her." Robin replied, as he helped Cyborg lift Mathias. "Star giver her a hand."</p><p>"Come friend, it would be best if you went to the med lab to rest." Starfire said, putting her arm around Ravens shoulders, and helping her toward the elevator.</p><p>A few moments later, and Cyborg stepped back from the diagnostic bed, that Mathias had been placed into. "Looks like he's slipped into a healing trance, like Raven does." he announced looking at the readings.</p><p>"He was unprepared down stairs." Raven said softly. "And very near death."</p><p>"I'll take first watch with him" Robin said. "It's getting kinda late."</p><p>Starfire stretched then yawned hugely. "I am going to bed now." she announced then left.</p><p>"Same here." Beast Boy said.</p><p>"Yeah, time to power down." Cyborg agreed. "Call me for the next watch."</p><p>Robin sat there watching the monitor for a few moments then realized that Raven was still in the room. "What's bothering you Raven?" he asked. "You seemed to know he was coming."</p><p>Raven turned her back to Robin. If it had been any of the others she would have given some deadpan wisecrack, but she felt that Robin would actually understand what she could tell him. "I was on the roof, meditating, when I felt something touch my mystical aura." she explained. "The last time I felt it was when Trigon was summoning me, to be his portal."</p><p>"He's that powerful?" Robin gasped. "And. . ." he began.</p><p>"Not evil," Raven finished quickly for the Boy Wonder. "that much I am certain. I touched his mind, however lightly, when I healed him enough, to get him into his healing trance." she explained.</p><p>"And you're worried, as to why he was looking for you." Robin stated seeing the concern in her violet eyes.</p><p>Raven was silent for a moment, thinking of how to put her thoughts into words. "In defeating Trigon, I redeemed myself for the prophesy, but in so doing I destroyed the core of my power." she finally said.</p><p>"You seem as powerful to me, when we fight." Robin said.</p><p>Raven pulled her cloak tighter around her as she took a step further away from Robin.</p><p>"In most respects they are," she said. "and, to a point, I have tighter control over them."</p><p>"But.. . ." Robin supplied.</p><p>The dark sorceress turned to Robin, and gave him a small, rueful, smile. "Yeah, but," she agreed. "before, it was a matter of lowering my control over the Trigon inside me, and directing the energy," she explained. "now, there is more of me involved."</p><p>"And you're worried, that you might let go completely, go to far, and not be able to come back." Robin finished for her.</p><p>Raven stared at her leader for a moment, stunned at his insight, and understanding, then nodded her head.</p><p>"Rae, I have complete confidence in you," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and was slightly surprised, when she didn't shrug out from under them. "if that wasn't a worry for you, I wouldn't be quite as sure, but now I know you'll be cautious."</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Raven said. "It helps."</p><p>Robin wasn't sure what surprised him the most with what happened next. His giving the Goth a hug, or her not resisting it, and hugging him back. He suddenly felt Raven stiffen in his arms, and gently broke the embrace, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>"Um it's getting late and I really need to get some rest." Raven said, not meeting Robins eyes.</p><p>"Right, Yeah." Robin said still blushing. "Night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p>The next morning Robin found Raven meditating on the roof of the Tower.</p><p>"Mathias should be moved to an empty room." Raven said, not turning toward her leader.</p><p>"Why not just leave him in the med lab?"</p><p>"His mind might be troubled as he regains consciousness," Raven replied, standing and settling her cloak around her. "the less he has to throw around the room, the better."</p><p>"I see your point." Robin agreed. "Does he still need the monitors attached to him?"</p><p>"Only as a precaution, to tell when he's going to come out of his healing trance." Raven replied, as she turned to watch the sun start peeking above the horizon.</p><p>The two went downstairs, after watching the sunrise, and Cyborg helped Robin move Mathias into an empty room, with the monitor firmly bolted to the floor.</p><p>"Friend Raven, I expect you are glad to have someone here, from your home." Starfire said .</p><p>"We're not sure he's from Azar Star." Robin said softly.</p><p>"But he knows the language." Starfire insisted.</p><p>Raven smiled softly into her mug of herbal tea. '<em>How could Robin be so insightful last night, and not figure that out?</em>' she thought to herself. She got up, to put her now empty mug in the sink, but swayed on her feet, and nearly fell over.</p><p>"Friend Raven what is the matter!" Starfire asked anxiously, as she steadied her friend.</p><p>"Not sure," Raven said slowly, putting her mug on the table, with a shaky hand. "it's like nothing I've felt before. Give me a moment to sort it out."</p><p>The four other Titans watched in concern, as Raven took a few steadying breaths, then her face relaxed into it's blank look, that it took on when she meditated.</p><p>"It's Mathias," she said at last. "even in a healing trance, his mind is very active, and powerful. I'm just not used to having my mental barriers up that strong." she explained.</p><p>"Does he pose a danger to you?" Robin asked.</p><p>"I don't think so" Raven replied. "it's just that his drive, to find me, borders on obsessive."</p><p>"Which is normal, seeing as it was the thing that kept him going until he found you," Cyborg put in. "he's still in his trance, and brain scan readings haven't changed much since he was hooked up." he added, looking at a small screen, that flipped up from his forearm.</p><p>"So that dude's mind, is somehow linked to yours Rave?" Beast Boy asked, sounding as though he thought the idea was gross.</p><p>Raven glared at the green Titan, then stood back up. "I'm going up to my room to, meditate some more." she announced, then simply vanished.</p><p>"Man I hate when she does that!" Cyborg said. "Why can't she simply walk out of a room like everyone else?"</p><p>"Because she's Raven and that's how she does it." Robin replied.</p><p>"Do you think she's in danger Robin?" Star asked, after Beast Boy and Cyborg had moved into the living room, and began playing a game.</p><p>Robin looked over at the young Tamaranean, and saw the open concern on her face.</p><p>"I'm not sure Star," he admitted taking her hand. "what bothers me more, is that I don't think Raven is sure either." he added.</p><p>Raven had indeed gone to her room, but not to meditate. She carefully formed a circle, with candles, on her floor, and sat in the center, concentrating on the words to the spell she was chanting. After a few moments, a ghost like form, of a gray haired, older man in robes, appeared before her.</p><p>"Why do you summon me, Daughter of Arella?" the man asked.</p><p>"Mathias Alzor is here on earth," Raven replied. "he was very near death, and alone, when he found me."</p><p>"That is dire news indeed," the apparition said. "will he recover?"</p><p>"Yes. He is in a healing trance, as we speak"</p><p>"Nothing more can be said of him in this method," the man said quickly, and in a tone that would brook no argument, or debate. "he will pass on to you all that you need to know, when he awakes." he said, then raised both his arms. "May the protection of Azar shield you." he added, then vanished.</p><p>The rest of the day went normally, and quietly for the Titans, with no change in their visitors condition.</p><p>It wasn't until right before noon, the next day, that anything happened.</p><p>"Trouble!" Robin shouted, as the alarm went off. "Cinderblock is loose again."</p><p>"Where?" Beast Boy asked.</p><p>"Near the warehouse district." Cyborg replied, putting the city map up on the big monitor.</p><p>"Titans go!" Robin shouted, and the Tower cleared.</p><p>A short time later Robin, on his R-cycle, and the others in the T-car, arrived at the scene.</p><p>Cinderblock had destroyed several warehouses, and was heading toward a fuel tank farm.</p><p>"Titans go!" Robin yelled again, as Cinderblock picked up a car, and heaved it toward the tanks.</p><p>"Azarath, Metrion Zynthos!" Raven chanted, and the car in flight was enveloped in her power, and sent hurtling back at Cinderblock.</p><p>The impact staggered the juggernaut, and Beast Boy took advantage of his being off balance, by changing into a T-rex, and sweeping Cinderblocks feet out from under him, with his tail.</p><p>"Way at go BB!" Cyborg yelled in encouragement, as the ground shook with the impact of Cinderblocks fall.</p><p>"Now to keep him there." Raven muttered, as she saw a pile of girders not far away. Chanting again, she waved her hands in their direction, and they lifted up, and started forming restraints, that dug into the ground and arched over Cinderblock.</p><p>Suddenly, Raven broke off her chant, and started falling to the ground.</p><p>"Raven!" Robin, and Cyborg shouted in alarm, as they saw their friend fall.</p><p>"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed, as he saw Cinderblock swing his unrestrained hand toward the falling Titan.</p><p>"AAArrrrraahhhh!" Came Starfire's battle cry, as she built a large star bolt between her hands, and launched it.</p><p>Just as a green pterodactyl latched onto Raven's falling form, the star bolt hit Cinderblocks arm, and drove it back to the ground.</p><p>"You will NOT harm my friends!" the flame haired Titan shouted at Cinderblock's now unconscious form.</p><p>"Wha…. What happened?" Raven asked, as she suddenly found herself on the ground, looking up at four very worried faces.</p><p>"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you fainted." Robin replied, as he knelt at her side.</p><p>"Can you stand?" Cyborg asked, as he knelt on the other side, supporting her head and shoulders, in his huge arm.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so." she said with obvious embarrassment, then rose to her feet.</p><p>"Are you injured friend Raven?"</p><p>"No Starfire, I'm alright."</p><p>"Then what happened up there?" Robin asked "Was it Mathias again?"</p><p>"Maybe." Cyborg said, drawing looks from his team mates. "His neural scan went through the roof about the time Rae fell." he added, looking at the screen in his forearm</p><p>Robin stood up, and even without her empathic powers, the grim look on his face told Raven what he was about to say.</p><p>"Sorry about this Raven, but you're to stand down until he wakes up completely."</p><p>"I'm fine." Raven insisted, her voice firm.</p><p>"And what would have happened if there had been someone else distracting Star, or Beast Boy!" Robin shot back equally firmly. "Cinderblocks punch would have, literally, hit you out of the state, if it didn't kill you!"</p><p>"He's right Rae," Cyborg said softly. "with Mathias messing with your head, you aren't able to fight consistently."</p><p>"Whoah!" Beast Boy gasped, when he noticed a few rocks, covered with black power rattling, on the ground.</p><p>"Fine!" Raven spat angrily, then changed into the black, raven shadow of her soul self, which headed back to the Tower.</p><p>"She knows you are right Robin." Starfire said, seeing the anguished look on his face.</p><p>"I've got to think of the team," he muttered. "and she's part of it. Taking her out of action is for her own good."</p><p>"Like Star said, she knows Rob," Cyborg said putting his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder in support. "I'm just glad I'm not the one who had to tell her."</p><p>The Titans waited around long enough for the authorities to winch Cinderblock onto a flatbed truck, and take him back to prison, then headed back to the Tower.</p><p>Robin was glad to be on his R-cycle, as it gave him some time alone to go over his decision, to take Raven out of the action. By the time he had gotten back to the Tower, he had gotten rid of any doubt he had that it was the right move.</p><p>"Raven." Robin called in to the intercom system at the Tower.</p><p>"She's probably meditating, to calm herself back down." Cyborg suggested when no reply came.</p><p>Robin nodded.</p><p>"You're probably right," he agreed. "besides she probably doesn't want to talk to me right now anyway," he added. "I'm going to check in on our guest." he announced.</p><p>Robin opened the door to the room that Mathias was being kept in, and was shocked to see Raven standing beside the bed. He noticed that her arms were outstretched and she was chanting.</p><p>"Mathias kiran Azar hespano verity noir." Raven said, her voice firm.</p><p>Without thinking, Robin spoke Raven's name, breaking her concentration</p><p>"Wicasta hepala!" Mathias shouted, and there was a bright red flash.</p><p>Robin watched, as Raven was flung backward. The only thing that kept her from slamming into the wall, was that Robin happened to be in the way</p><p>Robin shook his head to clear it, then looked down at the limp figure in his lap. He was shocked to see what looked like red worms of power, crawling all over Raven's body, then slowly sink into her.</p><p>"Raven." he said shaking her gently.</p><p>Raven groaned, which caused Robin to sigh with relief, until she opened her eyes.</p><p>Instead of the amethyst colored iris surrounding her pupils, all Robin saw was streaks of red energy moving across them. Quickly pulling out his communicator, he pushed the one button on it, that he never thought he would ever use. Suddenly the alarm went off, in response to his distress beacon.</p><p>Knowing that help would be on the way, he tried to revive Raven again.</p><p>"Come on Rae wake up." he insisted anxiously. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the monitoring equipment, beside Mathias' bed as, with a scream of tortured metal, it sheared free from the bolts holding it to the floor, and hurtled in their direction.</p><p>"Somebody!" Robin shouted, hoping to spur on his team mates, as he realized that, even with his quick reflexes, he couldn't get out of the way of the on coming projectile, especially not with Raven to move as well.</p><p>"NO!" came a shout, that accompanied a bright green flash.</p><p>Starfire's star bolt was aimed true, and the monitor all but disintegrated.</p><p>Robin sighed with relief, as he lowered his cape, after what little pieces of the machine rained down on them.</p><p>Suddenly Raven let out a scream that made Robin's skin crawl.</p><p>"Break his concentration!" he shouted to the others. "He's lashing out, and killing her!"</p><p>"Sorry for this friend of Raven." Star said, then sent a star bolt at the figure on the bed.</p><p>The instant before it hit, a red screen appeared, and reflected the bolt right back at the Tamaranean princess, knocking her back against the wall.</p><p>"That was most unsuccessful." she groaned where she lay, next to Robin and Raven.</p><p>"Raven fight it." Robin urged, not knowing if she could hear him or not.</p><p>Beast Boy was next, as he changed into an elephant. He put the end of his trunk right next to Mathias' head and trumpeted loudly.</p><p>Suddenly Robin heard words in his head. He didn't understand them, but he recognized the 'voice' as Raven's. "Mathias kiran Azar!' he shouted. "Venashu tengano Raven kiran Azar!"</p><p>Cyborg was about to shoot Mathias with his sonic cannon, but he saw that Robin's shout had an affect, as his eyes snapped open.</p><p>"Mathias kiran Azar! Venashu tengano Raven kiran Azar!" Robin repeated, as Raven let out another, painful, scream.</p><p>"Zanthanos!" Mathias yelled, his voice seeming to echo. Instantly, a red, bird like, shape rose from raven's chest, and some from Robin's, then went over to enter Mathias's.</p><p>Robin quickly felt for a pulse, as he felt Raven go limp in his arms, and he sighed in relief when he found it.</p><p>"He's asleep again." Beast Boy announced looking down at Mathias.</p><p>"All indications on Rae is that she's simply asleep too." Cyborg said, using the medical scanner built into his arm.</p><p>"Let get her to the med lab, just in case." Robin said, as he moved his arms, so Cyborg could lift her from his lap.</p><p>"You should be checked as well." Star said to him, as he stood up on slightly shaky legs.</p><p>"Yeah, some of that red energy came out of you too." Beast Boy said.</p><p>"How did you know what to say?" Cyborg asked Robin, as he patched him into the diagnostic equipment.</p><p>"It was like I was hearing Raven's voice in my head," the Boy Wonder replied. "don't ask me what I said, or even to repeat it though" he added.</p><p>"Must have been her empathic powers, somehow working backwards," Cyborg said. "and with her being so close to you, it worked."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p><p>The next morning Robin first went in to check on Raven, and found that she was indeed awake, sitting on her bed in med lab, chanting softly.</p><p>Steeling himself for her reaction, he interrupted her.</p><p>"Sorry about yesterday," he said. "I should have taken more time, to see what was going on, before I broke your concentration."</p><p>"Indeed." Raven replied, not moving, or opening her eyes. "When I got back to the Tower, I could sense that Mathias was coming out of his trance," she explained. "I was attempting to restrict his lashing out, until he was fully in control of himself."</p><p>"And you were successful, until I came in, and messed things up." he finished for her, as he sat beside her on the bed.</p><p>Raven sighed heavily. "It's not entirely your fault," she said. "when I left you guys at the warehouse district, it wasn't under the best of terms."</p><p>"Agreed," Robin said. "and that I won't apologize for." he went on. "You're part of this team, and my friend. As the leader I'm responsible for the safety of everyone on the team and as my friend. . ." he trailed off, having difficulty putting his thoughts into words.</p><p>"I know." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That I should be apologizing for." she went on. "You made a decision, in the best interest of the team, and it was the right one. If we had still been fighting, my arguing with you could have gotten someone else hurt."</p><p>"So are you going to our visitor, or is he going to come to you?"</p><p>"Where are the others?"</p><p>"In the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast."</p><p>"Well." Raven said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and standing up. "As leader, it's your job to bring him down there, to talk to us."</p><p>"Are you sure we should be included?" Robin asked, as he stood. "It may be some business with Azarath."</p><p>"You are all my friends, even Beast Boy, and I'm not going keep you out of this, whatever it is."</p><p>"Is there any way I should greet him or something? I have been studying some earlier this morning."</p><p>"Then you should do fine." With that, Raven pulled her hood up, then vanished from the room.</p><p>Robin walked down the hall, then pushed open the door to the room that Mathias was staying. He was standing near the back corner, and turned at the sound, giving Robin a chance to look him over. With stubble shaved off, he guessed Mathias's age to be about 25 to 30, about five feet eight. He looked to be in good physical shape, but not overly muscular. His rust colored pants and light brown shirt had been washed, and were little worse for wear, as was his cloak, which looked almost identical to Raven's. Identical, except it was a very bright red. Seeing that the Mathias had lowered the hood of his cloak, Robin looked him over, from the neck up. Light brown hair framed his face, and fell to just short of his shoulders. His face was what would be described as aristocratic. High cheek bones, aquiline nose, high arched eyebrows.</p><p>It was then, that Robin noticed that Mathias was staring back at him, and he was struck by the intensity of that stare. '<em>Physically he might look like every body else,</em>' Robin thought, '<em>but you can see, in his eyes, the powerful mind he has. I'll have to keep an eye on him, until I think he can be trusted.</em>' he added to himself. Taking a deep breath, and hoping he remembered the words right, Robin spoke.</p><p>"Mathias Alzor kiran Azar, meekah nomen Robin. Kesarla rishu Raven kiran Azar."</p><p>Mathias looked surprised for a moment, then followed Robin from the room.</p><p>"I see you're all still here." Robin said, as he walked into the kitchen with Mathias in tow. He took a seat at the far end of the table, with Star, and BB, on his left, and Raven and Cyborg, on his right.</p><p>Mathias stood at the end of the table, and glanced at the people around it. Giving a small bow in Raven's direction, he began speaking.</p><p>"Raven kiran. . ." he began, but was cut off by Raven.</p><p>"No." she said firmly. "I know you know it, so we will speak English here," she told him. "these are my team mates, and were the repositors of my power, during Trigon's ascension to this world, and, most importantly, they are my friends."</p><p>Mathias again looked around the table, as if re-evaluating it's occupants. "Very well Daughter of Arella, it will be as you say," He said. "they must be close to you indeed, for you to entrust them with your power so they could battle you father."</p><p>Raven quickly stood, her hands flat on the table, as she leaned toward Mathias, dark flames coming from her eyes.</p><p>"Trigon was NEVER my father," she growled. "he may have been one of the two that gave me life, but he was not a father to me."</p><p>Mathias looked very surprised, and uncomfortable. "You have your mother's strength, and to spare." he finally said.</p><p>"I knew that I couldn't prevent Trigon from coming here, and destroying the earth, so I placed a large part of my powers into my friends, both to protect them from Trigon, and to have it ready, if I could come back, to fight him."</p><p>"You must have been pretty confident of that, I'd say." Mathias said softly.</p><p>"Let's just say I was being hopefully optimistic." Raven replied, giving Robin a sidelong glance.</p><p>Robin smiled softly and nodded a salute to the Goth.</p><p>"Not like the Raven I knew on Azarath." Mathias said, then stared intently at Raven, his brow furrowing in concentration.</p><p>Raven gave a small unintelligible shout, and Mathias's head snapped back.</p><p>Again leaning toward their guest, she said softly, but in a manner that the Titans had learned meant that Raven was near the end of her patience, and almost dangerously angry.</p><p>"My mind is my own, trespass again, without my permission, and it will go badly for you."</p><p>Mathias bowed his head. "I offer my apologies, and beg your forgiveness."</p><p>"Now, why are you here, and why are you looking for Raven?" Robin asked.</p><p>"I'm one of a party of four sent from Azarath," Mathias replied. "we were the strongest, and best at our talents," he went on. "sent to battle an ancient evil. One almost as old as Trigon."</p><p>"Oh great, another immortal evil to fight." Cyborg said.</p><p>"One that plans to fill that vacuum left by Trigon's defeat," Mathias said. "only we haven't been able to name it yet."</p><p>"You said you were four, where are the other three? Starfire asked.</p><p>"Two were killed outright." Mathias replied with a sigh. "I'm not sure what happened to Anella." he added softly, hanging his head. "Knowing that Raven was here, and the news of her beating her fath, er Trigon, made the decision to seek her out, almost the only choice I had."</p><p>"This is one time I'm going to put something to a vote," Robin said, after a moment's silence. "I know Raven is going to want to help, as am I," he went on. "the rest of you are free, to make your own choice.</p><p>"Robin, you and Raven are my two closest friends," Starfire said. "I could not possibly let you go into danger, without me."</p><p>"Spoken like a true princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r." Mathias said.</p><p>It took a moment, for the group to recognize Starfire's name, rendered in Tamaranean.</p><p>"You have been to Tamaran?" Starfire asked, smiling hugely, excited about the possibility of getting some new of her home world.</p><p>"No, but your exploits have reached far in the universe." Mathias replied, then softly added, when he saw her face fall. "Not all beings consider Tamaraneans Troqs"</p><p>"Yeah right, like I'm going to break up the team," Cyborg spoke up, after a moments silence, "I'm in." he added.</p><p>"Same here." Beast Boy said.</p><p>"Okay then, where do we start?" Robin asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p><p>"Well first thing, is that we start on this quest tomorrow," Mathias replied. "for starters, Raven, and I, still have a little recovering to do, and I have some defensive spells I want to make sure she knows." he explained. "That, and I want to make sure you are all, rested up, and ready."</p><p>"To say the least, the last twenty four hours have been somewhat. . . stressful." Raven added with a smirk.</p><p>Robin nodded his agreement. "So lets try to get some normalcy, by sticking to our usual routine,' he said. "Titans to the obstacle course!"</p><p>A few minutes later, the six of them were outside, at the obstacle course that Cyborg, and Robin, had designed, to keep the teams reactions sharp in combat.</p><p>"Okay Star you're up first." Robin said, as he took his position behind the control console, then counted down the seconds for her to start. "3. . . 2. . . . 1. . . GO!"</p><p>Mathias watched in fascination, as the slim redhead launched herself from the ground, at the far end of the course.</p><p>"Laser cannon online." the console's computer voice said. "Target acquired."</p><p>Suddenly Mathias saw several, what he thought were rocks, split open, revealing laser turrets which began firing at Starfire.</p><p>"Erraaahh! Rahh! Rahh!" he heard the Tamaranean princess shout, as she loosed her star bolts, destroying the turrets in rapid fashion.</p><p>"Pop up mine activated." the computer intoned.</p><p>Suddenly a gray ball sprang up from the ground, in front of Starfire.</p><p>Mathias watched as she quickly crossed her arms in front of her face, then was surprised, as she twisted her body, and kicked the object away, so that it exploded several feet to her right.</p><p>"Arial attack drones launched." the computer announced. "Target locked, commencing attack run."</p><p>Starfire had been in continuous motion, from the start of her run, and Mathias no longer had to use the binoculars he had been given to watch.</p><p>Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a bright red flash narrowly missed the slender woman, and she flipped over, so that she was flying along on her back.</p><p>Mathias watched, stunned, as Starfire came to an instant stop, and the four drones shot by her, at just under supersonic speed. He watched, as she held her hands in front of her stomach, and built a sphere of green energy about the size of a beach ball.</p><p>"Aaarrrraaaahhh!" Star shouted, giving her battle cry, as she launched the sphere at the formation of attack drones, which exploded with a very satisfying ball of fire, and smoke.</p><p>"Drones destroyed, course complete." the computer said. "Time, two minutes, zero, point zero seconds.</p><p>"Holy cow Star, two minutes flat!" Beast Boy shouted in excitement.</p><p>"That smoked Terra record by fifteen seconds." Cyborg cried, to caught up in the excitement, to realized what he just said.</p><p>"Way to go tin man." Raven said caustically, as she saw the changeling's shoulders droop.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Star asked, when she saw the downcast expression on Cyborg, and Beast Boy's faces.</p><p>Robin motioned her over to his side, and showed her the readout.</p><p>"A new course record!" Star said joyfully. "Oh my." she said softly, when she saw where Robin was pointing.</p><p>"Friend Beast Boy, I am sorry that my actions have caused you pain." she said after flying over to him.</p><p>Beast Boy stopped for a moment then turned and faced her.</p><p>Star saw the pained look on the changelings face, and her heart went out to him. "I miss her too, but never as much as you." she said, and was surprised by him throwing his arms around her, in a fierce hug.</p><p>"What am I missing here?" Mathias whispered to Raven.</p><p>Raven looked, to make sure Beast Boy was out of earshot, then started explaining about Terra.</p><p>"I see." Mathias said about five minutes later. Just then a loud buzzer sounded.</p><p>"Course ready." the computer announced.</p><p>"Beast Boy, you up for it?" Robin called.</p><p>"Give 'em hell friend." Star said to the person sitting next to her on a rock. "Let's go pilgrim." she added, when Beast Boy simply stared at her in surprise.</p><p>Whether she meant it to, or not, her comments made the green titan break into a smile as he walked away, toward the starting line.</p><p>"That's the last time I let you watch a John Wayne movie marathon." he chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>"How do you do that Star." Cyborg asked softly, watching his best friend walk away, his head up, shoulders squared.</p><p>"Do what my friend?"</p><p>The half man, half machine, titan put his hands on Starfire's shoulders, turning her to face him.</p><p>"Put your own feelings on hold to cheer someone else up?"</p><p>Star looked over her shoulder, as Beast Boy took his place at the starting line.</p><p>"He is my friend, his pain is mine, and I will not let myself cause him more," she answered softly. "but I did kick the butt on the course didn't I" she asked with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"You sure did girl." Cyborg agreed, with a small chuckle. "You sure did."</p><p>"Course activated!" Robin shouted, then counted down to Beast Boys start.</p><p>Staying in human form, Beast Boy entered the course, then quickly changed into a cheetah, when he saw the laser turrets open up and start firing. He quickly got between two of them, and they kept firing, destroying each other. The next pair were staggered, so the same trick wouldn't work, and he quickly changed into a gorilla, and heaved a huge chunk of rock, from one of the destroyed turrets, at the nearest one, which brought the count down to one remaining.</p><p>"I see he has a wide variety of creatures to change into." Mathias commented, in a stage whisper to Raven, as Beast Boy changed into a fox, that quickly leapt from rock to rock, as he approached the last turret.</p><p>"That was close." he added, when the rock Beast Boy was on shattered, just as he jumped from it.</p><p>"Watch." Raven said, and Mathias noticed a small smile of pride on her face.</p><p>"Impressive." Mathias said, as he watched the changeling morph into a brontosaur, and land on the remaining turret.</p><p>"Popup mine ineffective." the computer intoned, as Beast Boy changed back into a cheetah, and raced past the device. "Electo net launchers activated." it added.</p><p>Mathias watched, as the green cheetah raced along the course, and suddenly a rock split, and a net, that crackled with electricity, was flung at the Titan, opening as it flew.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Mathias barely heard Raven ask. "Evade!"</p><p>At the last possible second, Beast Boy morphed into a humming bird, and flitted through the webbing of the net.</p><p>"He must have gotten something of a shock." Mathias commented, seeing the Titan change into human form, and tumble onto the ground.</p><p>"Azar no!" Raven gasped. "Robin?"</p><p>"Let's see what happens first Raven." Robin said.</p><p>"What is it?" Mathias asked. "I've never see a creature like that." he added.</p><p>"Some time ago, Beast Boy had some chemicals spilled on him, during battle," Raven explained. "and this creature manifested itself, as a form of the primal, animal, nature in his subconscious."</p><p>"A most impressive form." Mathias commented, as he watched the green creature tear the net launcher from the ground, and heave it at the approaching air attack drones."</p><p>"Arial attack drones destroyed, course cleared." the computer said. "Time one minute, fifty eight point two seconds."</p><p>"Friend Beast Boy you did it, you beat me!" Starfire gushed, as she quickly flew to his side, and put her hand on his shoulder. She quickly stepped back, when he turned on her, snarling, and still in the primal form.</p><p>"I am no threat to you friend," she added softly, her hands held out to her sides, palms up. "I only wish to congratulate you."</p><p>Suddenly Beast Boy morphed back into human form. "What did I do?" he asked, seeing the worried look on everyone's faces. Everyone's but Starfire's that is.</p><p>"Nothing my friend," she assured him. "I should have waited, for the passion of battle to drain from you, before I approached, that is all."</p><p>The rest of the Titans sighed with relief, when Star put her arm around Beast Boy's shoulders, as they walked over to a bench, so he could sit and rest.</p><p>"After the others are done, we shall sacrifice a pizza to your victory over the course record."</p><p>In turn, each of the other Titans took to the course, with Cyborg manning the controls, when it was Robin's turn, but none came near, either Starfire's, or Beast Boy's time, or score.</p><p>"Would you care to take a turn?" Robin asked Mathias.</p><p>"No, thank you," he replied. "for the same reasons I advised Raven not to," he added. "I still have to finish recovering from my previous battles."</p><p>Robin nodded in acknowledgment, then shut down the course.</p><p>"Who's up for pizza!" Cyborg shouted.</p><p>"Actually I am," Raven said drawing a momentarily stunned look from her team mates. "I want to spend as much time, with all of you, as possible before this big mission." she added.</p><p>"Glorious friend!" Starfire cried, snatching Raven into a hug, that threatened to crush her ribs.</p><p>"Breathing would be nice Star." the dark one managed to gasp. "I'm buying." she added when she got her breath back.</p><p>Robin held back as BB, Cy and Star headed back to the tower.</p><p>"You have a vision, or something, about this upcoming battle Rae?" he asked as he, Raven and Mathias walked along. "The last time you acted like this, was the day Trigon came."</p><p>"No, no vision," Raven replied. "I guess I'm just loosening up a little, now that I'm no longer under Trigon's control.</p><p>"Cool," Robin said with a wry grin. "we'd better catch up with the others." he added.</p><p>"That's easy for us." Mathias said with a chuckle. Suddenly he and Raven vanished.</p><p>"Blasted teleports!" Robin laughed, then ran into the tower.</p><p>About half an hour later, Mathias was sitting, not alone, but not part of the group either, and he watched the interaction between the five allies he had unexpectedly gotten.</p><p>From what he knew about Tamaraneans, he was surprised at how giving, and caring Starfire was. Being a warrior race, he knew that they valued friendships, but he also knew that their loyalty was not given easily. He also saw that Star was deeply devoted to Robin.</p><p>Beast Boy appeared to be the jester of the group. <em>'Except for when Terra is involved.'</em> he thought to himself. Surprisingly he noticed that Raven, of all people, held him in very high regard. Not that she'd ever let the green titan know that of course.</p><p>Cyborg puzzled him the most though. He appeared to be older, witnessed by the fact that he had a license to drive, but yet he wasn't the leader. He obviously was stronger than Robin, but settled for second in command.</p><p>From discussions with Raven, he knew that Robin had some secrets in his past, and that he had worked with Batman, where he had learned, and mastered many martial arts, and fighting techniques. He also knew that the Boy Wonder had earned both the utmost respect, and trust from Raven.</p><p><em>'Now there was an interesting puzzle.'</em> he thought. Even though they both were raised on the same planet, by the same monks, Mathias realized that he knew very little about the dark sorceress. He knew her father was Trigon, one of the forms of evil incarnate, and her mother, Arella Roth, from earth.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts." Raven said, as she sat next to him.</p><p>"Just watching your team." Mathias replied. "I can see how they work so well together." he went on. "Your individual strengths off set your weaknesses."</p><p>"You know you should have gone through the obstacle course this morning," Raven said flatly. "you've seen how we all can fight, but have nothing to gauge you by."</p><p>"Or you for that matter." Mathias said flatly. "Don't tell me that you put all your power into that demonstration this morning." he added, in response to Raven's questioning eyebrow.</p><p>"No you're right," Raven admitted softly. "even as much as I trust them, they have no idea of what I'm capable of. Only what I've shown them I can do."</p><p>"And that's because you have to hold back, because you have some complicated code of honor you abide by." he said half mockingly.</p><p>"I'm only going to tell you this once." she hissed, turning to face him head on. "That code of honor, you despise, is what keeps me sane, helps keep me in control of my power."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p><p>The next morning, Matthias made his way to the tower roof, to talk to Raven after she did her morning mediation. He stopped, just after he left the doorway for the stairs. Not only was Robin with Raven meditating, but Starfire had joined them. He took a moment to review the scene before him. Robin was sitting on the roof itself, his legs crossed hands resting on his knees. On his left was Raven, same position, only she was about 3 feet above the roof. Starfire was to Robin's right, also 3 feet in the air.</p><p>"Azarath. . . Metrion. . . Zynthos. . ." they chanted slowly, and in unison. Mathias could tell that the trio had done this many, many times together in the past, and he quietly opened the door to the stairway back up, and retreated back to his room, to do his own meditation.</p><p>"I guess I can almost say I've seen it all." he muttered to himself, as he walked down the steps. "A Tamaranean meditating." he went on . "Robin I can understand, from his knowledge, and training in the martial arts.</p><p>"Azarath. . . Metrion. . . Zynthos." the trio chanted, and on the next go round, they let the 's' in Zynthos trail off, as they came out of their trances.</p><p>"The promise of a new day." Robin said. "Even better, being shared by my best friends."</p><p>"Isn't it glorious friend Raven?" Star asked.</p><p>"I've gotta hand it to you Robin, it is beautiful, and relaxing, in it's own right." Raven admitted, watching the play of colors on the thin clouds, as the sun started peeking over the horizon.</p><p>Mathias was down in his room, his mind open and searching. Not for the conversation going on up on the roof, but across the city, searching for a familiar mind. Not finding it, he stood up, and left the room, heading for the kitchen, where he knew they were supposed to meet, before heading out.</p><p>"Mornin' Mathias," Cyborg greeted him, as he entered the room. "Robin, and the girls should be down in just a moment." he added.</p><p>"And I'm here now." Beast Boy said, as he came in and headed for the fridge. "Man who took my tofu bacon!" he demanded.</p><p>"Right here," Cyborg replied, holding up a sizzling frying pan. "I got some of your meatless sausage in here too." he added.</p><p>"Something smells good." Robin said as he, Starfire, and Raven entered the room.</p><p>"Cyborg's world famous waffles!" Cyborg said proudly, placing a large plate of them on the table. "Dig in."</p><p>The five non vegetarian people divided up the waffles, along with some bacon and sausage that had been cooked.</p><p>"So where are we going to fight this thing?" Robin asked around a mouthful of food.</p><p>Mathias swallowed quickly. "In the oldest part of your city is a library." he said.</p><p>"We know of it." The Titans said in unison.</p><p>"And about the ancient library below that?" Mathias asked, drawing nods from the team.</p><p>"And the chamber below that." Robin put in.</p><p>"That's where Raven had to go, to be Trigon's portal." Starfire said softly.</p><p>"What we seek, is in the level below that one." Mathias said.</p><p>"That one I know about," Robin said. "Slade, and I, passed through it, to bring Raven back."</p><p>"Raven and I, will teleport, two of you each, to the library, but after that, she, and I, must be very cautious about using our magic, so we don't alert it as to our coming." Mathias explained. "Our empathic powers, and her telekinesis, should be usable."</p><p>"Well, lets get this cleaned up, and get going." Robin said, putting the last mouthful of his waffles into his mouth.</p><p>"Okay let's go." Mathias said a short time later, after the six of them made short work of cleaning up the kitchen.</p><p>"Star, Beast Boy, you're with Mathias," Robin said. "Cyborg and I will go with Raven."</p><p>"Right then lets go." Mathias said.</p><p>"Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos." Raven chanted calling forth her power. A moment later Robin and Cyborg were enveloped in Raven's soul self and vanished.</p><p>"Ashanti. Kinora, Anel." Mathias chanted, then his red soul self enveloped Starfire, and Beast Boy, and they were gone as well.</p><p>"Well, we're here." Raven said softly. 'Again.' she thought to herself.</p><p>"Raven, I want your thoughts on Mathias," Robin said, turning toward her. "can we trust him?"</p><p>"Robin he is an arch mage of Azar," Raven replied. "he's sworn to battle evil, where ever it may be, in what ever form."</p><p>"Yeah, that's the text book answer," Robin said. "I want your personal feelings on the guy." he prodded.</p><p>Raven blew out an impatient breath. "We don't have time for this."</p><p>"Not if you're going to argue with me," Robin shot back. "Do you personally trust him?</p><p>"Rob she has to," Cyborg cut in. "otherwise she can't trust herself."</p><p>Realizing that the conversation was going nowhere, and seeing Raven turn toward an empty space, he watched, as Mathias's soul self materialized then faded, leaving Starfire, Beast Boy, and himself standing there.</p><p>"Okay then lets go." Robin snapped, giving Raven a hard glare.</p><p>As they walked along down the winding stairs, to the lower chamber, Robin noticed that Raven seemed to be holding back. At first he thought she was simply covering their rear, but as they progressed nearer to the chamber, where she acted as Trigon's portal, she seemed to slow down even more. It was when he caught a look at her face, as she past a torch on the wall, that he got his first inkling as to what was going on.</p><p>"You sure you're okay Raven?" Robin asked softly, as he walked over to her.</p><p>"I'm fine." she replied testily, then glared at Robin, as he gave her one of his lopsided grins.</p><p>"Okay this is how it's supposed to work," he said. "I notice that something is bothering you, and walk over, and ask you if you're okay," he explained. "that gives you the opening to tell me why you're hanging back, and doing so even more, the further we go on."</p><p>Robin was almost ashamed at knowing Raven so well, as she turned her eyes on him, the fear blatantly evident in them.</p><p>"You know what happened the last time I was here," she said, pulling her cloak tightly around her, as if warding off a chill. "this is the last place on the planet, that I planned on going to."</p><p>"I kinda know how you feel Rae," Robin admitted softly. "remember last month, when Star kept bugging me to take her to the circus?"</p><p>"Like that compares to this." Raven shot back.</p><p>"To you no," Robin shot right back. "I know, perfectly well, what all you saw, when you entered my mind, when I thought Slade was attacking me, and you know, perfectly well, why going to a circus isn't something I would have done on my own."</p><p>Raven was silent, as she went over what memories the acrobatic part of the show would have awakened in her friend. That he had to remind her about it, only embarrassed her further, as it showed him just how out of sorts she was.</p><p>"Starfire thought she had done something wrong that night, to make you mad at her." she told him.</p><p>"I know, and we had a very long talk," he said softly. "now she knows too."</p><p>The two were silent for a moment, each sorting through their thoughts. It was Robin who spoke first.</p><p>"Back to business." he began. "Trigon is gone, and won't be back," he told her. "from him you have nothing to fear. You are no longer his portal, that part of your life, or your destiny, is over."</p><p>Raven was silent for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Thank you." she said softly.</p><p>"Friends, is something wrong?" Starfire's voice called, as she flew over.</p><p>Raven took a step away from Robin, and pulled her hood up, hiding her face. "Robin was just giving me a lesson on perspective, and courage." she told her.</p><p>Suddenly, the roar of a lion came from around the corner up ahead.</p><p>"Titans go!" Robin shouted, and he, and Raven, on foot, followed the flying Starfire to the source.</p><p>"Azar's mercy, what is that!" Raven gasped, as they caught sight of their opponent.</p><p>"Going down." Robin growled, as he brandished his right fist, explosive discs between his fingers. "Star give me a lift!" he shouted, and the Tamaranean swung around, and grabbed his free hand, lifting him off the ground, and about ten feet up, level with the creature's face.</p><p>"Now Star!" he shouted, and felt the thrill of freefall as Starfire let him go. "Eeeeaahhh!" he shouted, throwing the discs with all his might. As he fell, he looked the creature over. 'Looks like a cross between a dragon and a centipede.' he thought to himself, as he watched his discs find their target.</p><p>With it's head blown off, the rest of the creature fell to the ground with a thunderous crash.</p><p>"So much for doing the sneak attack." Starfire said.</p><p>Robin chuckled, as he collapsed his bo staff. "Yeah I guess you could say that they know we're coming now." he said.</p><p>"Yo Robin!" Cyborg's voice called, from even further ahead. "Over here!"</p><p>"What is it?" he asked, when he and Raven caught up with the metallic titan.</p><p>"Two of Mathias's group, I'd say." he replied softly, pointing to two blackened skeletons in robes.</p><p>"Lethan, and Kelina," Mathias said, as he walked back from taking a look ahead. "and yes, they were the two that were killed outright. He looked over at Robin. "You did well to take off that creature's head," he said. "it spits acid, and they couldn't shield fast enough."</p><p>"Beast Boy." Robin called.</p><p>"You rang?" Beast Boy asked, as he came up.</p><p>"Scout ahead," Robin told him. "and be very careful."</p><p>"Right." the changeling replied, then morphed into a rabbit, and scampered away.</p><p>"Lethan was a friend of my mother's," Raven said, glancing at the blue cloaked remains. "and Kelina and he were planning on getting married when I left." she added sadly.</p><p>"They've been married for about three years now." Mathias said.</p><p>"May Azar guard their souls." Raven said softly.</p><p>Just then Robin's communicator beeped. "Yeah Beast Boy." he said into it.</p><p>"<em>All clear to the next level</em>." came his reply through the speaker.</p><p>"Come on let's go," Robin said. "let's finish their mission, in their honor."</p><p>Mathias looked at Robin in mild surprise. "Well spoken."</p><p>"How much further did you get?" Cyborg asked the red cloaked wizard.</p><p>"Halfway down the next level," he replied. "Anella, and I faced, what I can only describe as a three headed dragon." he related. "She moved in, and scored a near fatal blow to one of the heads, but was slammed against a wall by the middle one. The last thing I heard from her, was her telling me to go and get help." he paused for a moment, staring into space "I didn't take her advice, and tried to dash in, to reach her side and teleport us both out of here, when the right head, which breathes fire, hit me full on with a blast."</p><p>"If not for your shielding power, you have been incinerated." Raven said.</p><p>"Yes, you're quite right," Mathias said softly. "Anella must have used her last strength, to teleport me out, because the next thing I know, I'm laying on the shore of the bay, across from your island."</p><p>"Your wife sounds like a very brave, and loving person," Starfire said softly. "I grieve at your loss."</p><p>"How. . .?" Mathias gasped in wonder.</p><p>"Each time you say her name, your voice softened slightly, as it did during the briefing," Star replied "it is clear, every time you say her name, your love for her," she continued. "and her last act, to save you, sacrificing herself to do it, leave me very little doubt, that you were married."</p><p>The five Titans were surprised, when Mathias stood in front of Starfire, and bowed deeply.</p><p>"Forgive me, Koriand'r, for my underestimating you," he said formally. "from what I've heard of your up bringing, I did not think you capable of being so insightful."</p><p>"You are forgiven, my friend." Starfire replied, unsure what to make of Mathias's actions.</p><p>"We'd better catch up with Beast Boy." Robin said, smiling proudly at Star. As Cyborg went to go past him, he pulled him aside.</p><p>"How was it, that you and Mathias, were past that monster, and left Beast Boy behind?"</p><p>"I don't know," Cyborg replied rubbing his chin. "we were walking together, and Beast Boy said he thought he heard something." he related. "When I heard BB roar, I turned to tell Mathias to take cover, but he wasn't in sight. I looked for him for a moment, couldn't find him so, I headed back to help, when I heard your discs explode. The rest you know." he concluded.</p><p>Robin nodded, and they trotted up to catch up with the rest of the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 6</b>
</p><p>"Yo, BB where are you?" Cyborg called softly. "Man don't do that!" he exclaimed, when the changeling morphed to human form, from being a spider on a small pile of rocks.</p><p>"Sorry dude," he said sheepishly. "about a hundred feet down, the torches run out, and there is something large down there." he reported, as Robin, and the others came up.</p><p>"Did you see it?" Mathias asked.</p><p>"No, but I could hear it breathing." Beast Boy replied.</p><p>"Beast Boy, report." Robin snapped, wanting to get as much information on their situation, as possible.</p><p>"I know there's something out there, cause I can hear it breathing," the green titan said, "but locating it is the hard part." he added, then morphed into a rabbit, which then stood up on it's haunches, ears up, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.</p><p>"There's to many echoes for me to tell where it is." he told them, after changing back to human form.</p><p>"Okay, lets go," Robin said, after a moment, "but be careful."</p><p>The group moved forward for a few moments, and Robin thought they were approaching the area where Raven became the portal.</p><p>Losing his bearing in the gloom, he called the group to a stop.</p><p>"Raven." he called, feeling a presence probing his mind.</p><p>"Sorry Robin," Mathias apologized, "I was trying to see if you were still there." he explained.</p><p>Robin turned, to look back along their path, and was shocked that he couldn't see Starfire, even though he knew she was only about ten feet away.</p><p>"I agree with you, that this darkness isn't natural." Mathias's voice said from the inky blackness.</p><p>"If I remember right, don't dragons exude an aura of darkness and fear?" Robin asked.</p><p>"You're a very well read person, Robin." Mathias said, after a surprised moment.</p><p>"Star." Robin called.</p><p>"Yes Robin." she replied, and Robin could hear the tenseness in her voice.</p><p>"I want you to form a star bolt in your hand, but don't fire it." he explained, "Let it act like a torch, but be ready to extinguish it, the instant I tell you to."</p><p>"Raven?" he called, his tone questioning.</p><p>"Yes it knows we're here." she replied to his unasked question.</p><p>"Okay Star, light it up."</p><p>Robin was stunned to see that Starfire was only about three feet from him. He also noticed that the green glow seemed to only illuminate the slender redhead.</p><p>"ROBIN!" Raven shouted in warning, the same instant he realized his mistake.</p><p>"Star!" he shouted, even before the first echo of Raven's shout. "Put it out, and move!" he yelled. He was relieved to see the Tamaranean appear to vanish, as the bolt was extinguished.</p><p>"Get out of . . .ooofff." he started to yell, but was cut off, when he was bowled over by Starfire flying into him.</p><p>During the flurry of activity there was a roar, then a rushing sound.</p><p>"Star are you alright?" Robin asked anxiously, as he picked himself up.</p><p>"I am undamaged." she reassured him.</p><p>"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Robin berated himself.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong Robin?" Star asked, misunderstanding his tirade.</p><p>"No Star I did." he replied, following her voice. "I should have realized, that what you did would light you up, like a spotlight, making you a perfect target." he explained, getting close enough that he could see her. He took her hand, and helped her to her feet.</p><p>"Okay, no one move until I say so." he called out to the others.</p><p>"Robin, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Quiet Starfire, and let him concentrate." Raven's voice said.</p><p>'<em>Where did he learn this?'</em> Raven wondered to herself, as she felt of Robin's thoughts slow.</p><p>Unbidden, the image of a large snake, wearing a cloak, pushed its way across Raven's consciousness.</p><p>"Your eyessss can be fooled," it said, "Don't trusssst them."</p><p>Raven's eyes snapped open, and she gasped, as she felt Robin extend his senses.</p><p><em>'He shows promise,'</em> Mathias's voice said inside Raven's mind, <em>'you taught him well.'</em> he added.</p><p>'No I didn't.' Raven sent back.</p><p>"Get ready everyone." Robin called.</p><p>Suddenly there was a very bright flash, revealing a very large, four legged, reptile, with three heads.</p><p>Just as suddenly, the middle, and right ones, were wreathed with explosions, causing them to roar with pain, and anger.</p><p>As the roaring faded, so did the magically produced darkness.</p><p>There was a tense moment of silence, in which Robin realized that the group had stopped dead center of the chamber, and he and Starfire, were a scant ten feet from the creature.</p><p>"Titans, scatter!" he shouted, and put words to practice, as he did a back flip, tossing more explosive discs at the two moving heads.</p><p>As he watched the discs explode around the center head, he saw Starfire fly between them, raining star bolts on the one on the right.</p><p>As soon as he landed, Robin dashed for cover, behind the remains of a column. Taking a quick look around, he realized that he didn't see anybody.</p><p>"Raven check in." he said into his communicator.</p><p>"I'm about twenty feet to your left." she replied.</p><p>He was about to call Cyborg, when he caught some movement to his left. Looking closely, he saw a flash of red, that had to be Mathias's cloak. Then he saw Cyborg rise up, and wave over at him, from the pile of boulders he, and Mathias were hiding behind.</p><p>"Beast Boy, report."</p><p>"I'm in a crevice, in the wall behind, big, dark, and ugly." the changeling's voice replied.</p><p>"I too, am in a crevice," Star's voice said, "above and behind the creature."</p><p>"Okay. Raven, see if you can get to Cyborg, and Mathias." Robin ordered, "I'm on my way there too."</p><p>Keeping low, and using what ever cover he could, Robin worked his way over to where Cyborg, and Mathias were.</p><p>"So what now?" Raven asked, as she dashed over from a pile of rubble.</p><p>Robin leaned against one of the boulders, his chin cupped in his right hand as he thought furiously. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a scrap of black cloth.</p><p>"Must be my cloak, from when I was here last." Raven commented.</p><p>"You still remember what I taught you, about using a sling?" he asked the Goth, a plan flashing to life in his mind.</p><p>"And I've been practicing." she replied.</p><p>"Good." Robin said, then took one of his birdarangs, and sliced three strips of the cloth, about four inches wide, and four feet long.</p><p>"Here," he said, handing one to Cyborg, and Raven, "and take these." he added handing them both, three golf ball sized spheres.</p><p>"When I say now, press the red button on them, put them in the sling, and shoot them into the right dragon's mouth." he instructed.</p><p>"Star." he said into his communicator.</p><p>"Yes Robin."</p><p>"When I tell you to, I want you to fire, as powerful a star bolt you can make, into the head on, the right."</p><p>"Your right, or mine?" she asked.</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll be the one that's frozen." he told her.</p><p>"Beast Boy"</p><p>"Yo."</p><p>"I need you to change into something, that can run, and turn fast, and distract them."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>"Beast Boy, go!" Robin shouted, and a green fox scampered from behind the dragon, and zig zagged in front of it.</p><p>The two heads saw him, and the middle one shot a blast of ice, but was unable to hit the quick moving fox.</p><p>“Raven, Cyborg, now!" Robin shouted, and he and the two others stood about three feet apart, pushed the red buttons on the spheres, and put them in the slings.</p><p>"Wait 'til it goes to open it's mouth." he told them, as they twirled the slings above their heads. "NOW!" he shouted seeing the lips start to curl, preceding the mouth opening.</p><p>Raven, and Robin launched their spheres at the creature at the same time, with Cyborg's a split second behind, and they watched to see if their aim was true.</p><p>The right side head, which Mathias had said breathed fire, opened it's maw in preparation to incinerate the three victims before it, and the six balls flew true, and were sucked in with the intake of breath.</p><p>The highly compressed liquid nitrogen exploded from the spheres, freezing solid the head, and about a foot of it's neck.</p><p>"Now Starfire!" Robin shouted into his communicator.</p><p>A green glow built up for a second, then the frozen head exploded, as the star bolt struck it.</p><p>"Glorious!" Starfire's triumphant shout could be heard across the chamber</p><p>"Star, look out!" Cyborg shouted in warning.</p><p>The slender woman didn't realize her peril, until the remaining head turned toward the source of the sound, it's muzzle swatting her from the air.</p><p>"Starfire!" Robin yelled, and took several steps. Suddenly he realized his exposed position, when the dragon turned it's gaze on him.</p><p>Robin watched, transfixed, as the mouth opened, and the frills around the creature's neck glowed with icy power, and it launched the frigid blast.</p><p>Snapping out of his trance, Robin leaped to the right, as the ground he had been standing on was frozen solid by the blast.</p><p>"Robin, I am not alright, but I will recover." Star's voice came over his communicator.</p><p>"How do we beat this thing?" Cyborg asked, "Your last trick won't work on it."</p><p>"Then we do it the only way we know how." Robin replied. "Titan's go!" he shouted, and dashed from cover, a flurry of discs, and birdarangs on their way to the creature's remaining head.</p><p>"Hey ugly, get a load of this!" Cyborg shouted, as he too came out from cover, his sonic cannon ready. "Oh yeah, there's more where that come from." he cried as his blast staggered the creature.</p><p>Deciding to keep with Mathias's plan of not using magic, Raven used her telekinesis, and pelted the creature, with ever increasing sized rocks.</p><p>"Cyborg, the stalactite?" Robin shouted.</p><p>"Gotcha!" he shouted back, and aimed his cannon at where a spear of rock met the roof of the chamber. His blast hit at the same time some of Robin's discs, and the ten foot long, eight foot across, chunk of rock crushed the ice spitting head against it's body, and snapped the creature's back.</p><p>"Booya!" Cyborg celebrated.</p><p>"Beast Boy!" Robin called.</p><p>"We're over here." the changeling's voice said, from behind, and to the right, of the creature's body.</p><p>"Star!" Robin gasped, when he saw that she was laying on the floor, her head in Beast Boy's lap, eyes closed.</p><p>"She was out when I found her," Beast Boy explained, "but she's got a good pulse."</p><p>"Raven, how is she?" Robin asked.</p><p>Raven closed her eyes, for a moment, extending her empathic powers. "She'll be coming around in a moment." she replied.</p><p>Before Robin had a chance to say anything else, Mathias walked up.</p><p>"I advise against Raven using her healing powers," he said, "it might alert what we're here to destroy."</p><p>"How can it not know we're here?" Cyborg asked.</p><p>"I'd say we've made enough noise to let it know we're here, not to mention we killed two of its guards." Robin reasoned.</p><p>"Uuummm. . . .Ohhh." Starfire moaned, then her eyes fluttered open, a sight that Robin thought was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.</p><p>"Easy now." he told her, as she tried to stand. He offered her his hand, and he was surprised how much she seemed to need it, to get to her feet.</p><p>She stood there for a moment, swaying slightly then tried to take a step.</p><p>"I gotcha." Robin said, as he caught her, as she almost fell.</p><p>"Thank you Robin." Starfire said, glad, not only that he had kept her from falling flat on her face, but for holding her so tightly.</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes at the obvious ploy, then gasped in shock, when she saw the young princess wink at her.</p><p>"You know, you two do make a lovely couple." Mathias commented dryly.</p><p>Suddenly Starfire straightened up. "That reminds me of something I found." she said. She stood there for a moment, then lifted into the air, then vanished from sight.</p><p>"This was in the crevice I hid in." she announced, when she came back, carrying a large bundle of what looked like rags. She gently set it on the ground. "At first I thought it a very strange place to hide clothes," she said, "Then I noticed something odd about it. I believe Mathias might like it." she concluded.</p><p>The group looked at the bundle for a moment, the cloth was scorched, and torn in several places. Then Raven noticed that it looked like one piece of cloth, wrapping something.</p><p>"Star, that's. . . " she gasped, as she lightly reached out with her empathic power.</p><p>Starfire reached down, and gently pulled back a section of the cloth, that was relatively intact. "I believe you know who this is." she said softly.</p><p>"Anella!" Mathias cried, seeing the heart shaped face, framed by her dark brown hair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7</b>
</p><p>"Azar's mercy where did you find her?" Mathias asked, his voice husky.</p><p>"As I have said, in the crevice I was hiding in," Star replied, "I flew up past the two dragon heads, and saw what looked like a hole in the ceiling ," she related, "Knowing that the beast would soon be looking to attack me, I flew into the hole, which opened up into a small cave. I moved as far back as I could, and bumped into, what I thought was a pile of rags, but felt to solid to be so, I quickly checked, and uncovered a woman, who was curled up in the ball."</p><p>"Mathias, she's been scared, to the very depths of her soul." Raven said, extending her empathic powers further into the woman's mind, then pulling back when she felt something. . . . .odd.</p><p>Robin frowned, when he heard that, as it clicked in his mind, what about the woman on the ground that looked familiar. What Star referred to as being 'curled up in the ball' was a very tight fetal position ,which indicated extreme fear.</p><p>"Mathias wait," Raven said, as he went to touch his wife. "Robin can you extend your senses, like you did to locate the dragon before?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't need to. There's plenty of light." he replied, wondering what Raven was up to, but having enough trust in her, to go along with whatever she said.</p><p>"I know, but it will heighten your senses." she told him.</p><p>"Alright." Robin said, and closed his eyes.</p><p>Mathias, and the others watched, as Raven also closed her eyes, concentrating.</p><p>'Good,' Raven's voice said in Robins mind. 'Very good. Now reach out, and touch her.'</p><p>"Raven, there's something. . . ."</p><p>Suddenly, through Robin's heightened sense of sight, Raven could vaguely see an outline of a creature, half in, and half outside, of Anella's body. 'Touch her.' she prodded through the mental link with Robin.</p><p>Just as Robins hand came in contact with Anella's shoulder, the creature pulled itself completely from the woman's body, and vanished.</p><p>"Whoah!" Beast Boy gasped, when he saw that Anella had gone completely limp.</p><p>Raven took a deep breath, then opened her eyes, and Robin followed suit a moment later.</p><p>"What was that thing Rae?" he asked.</p><p>"I believe a portion of the power of what we're up against." she replied. "Mathias, I must share what I saw with you."</p><p>Mathias nodded, and sat facing Raven.</p><p>"Ashanti. Kinora, Anel." he chanted, needing the mantra to calm his mind.</p><p>"Azarath, Metrion Zynthos." Raven also chanted, lowering her mental barriers, allowing the arch mage access to her mind.</p><p>"Robin." Star said softly, touching him on his shoulder.</p><p>Robin looked over at her, and she looked at Anella. Robin followed her gaze, and saw that she was awake. Realizing that she had been here, for at least three days, he reached into the small belt pack he was carrying, he took out a small bottle of water.</p><p>"Beast Boy give me a hand." he ordered, and the green titan supported Anella's head, and shoulders. Robin poured a small amount of the water into a cup, and held it to her lips.</p><p>"Thank you." Anella said, then closed her eyes, not sleeping, just resting.</p><p>"By Azar no!" Mathias gasped, snapping out of his trance. "Memnoch!"</p><p>"What?" Robin asked, as Raven came out of her trance as well.</p><p>"Yes my husband, The Deceiver has risen to power." Anella said softly.</p><p>"Someone mind explaining what is being talked about!" Cyborg demanded.</p><p>"The evil force we're up against," Mathias said. "it's Memnoch."</p><p>"An ancient evil that lives on fear," Raven said. "called The Deceiver, because that is how it feeds itself, by making a person believe his, or her, deepest fear is coming true."</p><p>"Who are these people?" Anella asked, indicating the Titans.</p><p>"Our allies in this my wife," Mathias replied. "here on Earth, they are called the Teen Titans. They are valiant warriors in their own right, don't let their apparent youth deceive you there."</p><p>"I'm Robin," he said, helping her to her feet. "this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire." he went on, introducing the rest of the team. He was going to introduce Raven, but he saw the recognition light up Anella's green eyes.</p><p>"By Azar, I hardly recognize you!" she gasped, placing her hands on Ravens shoulders. "Time has changed you."</p><p>"Like I had a choice in that," Raven said flatly. "the prophesy drove me here, from my home, and I had to live with the knowledge, that I would cause the destruction of this planet, and the people I had come to cherish as fiends."</p><p>Anella hung her head, unable to keep eye contact with Raven. "There was no help we could give you." she said, softly, then looked up at her. "Can you ever forgive us?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears.</p><p>"We have much to discuss." Mathias said, breaking up the tense moment. "I would like to speak to my wife, alone, for a moment." he said, taking Anella by the arm.</p><p>"Of course." Robin said. He watched Anella, and saw that she was a little wobbly on her feet for a few moments, and he was relieved to see her steady up fairly quickly. He noticed that she had a heart shaped face, and her dark brown hair spilled out around her lowered hood, and reached just past her shoulders. She was dressed in a light blue blouse, a slightly darker blue, knee length skirt, and dark green cloak.</p><p>"You keep staring at her like that, and you'll make her think you're rude." Raven said as she walked over to him.</p><p>"Rae you know, probably better than I do, that she should be seen by a doctor," Robin replied testily, "yes I gave her some water, but besides being dehydrated, she needs to get some rest."</p><p>As Raven nodded her agreement, Anella walked up. "I can rest after Memnoch is defeated," she said, "I would have thought that you would have learned by now, that having a private conversation, around an empath, is impossible." she added, seeing Robin's confused look, and Raven's smoldering anger.</p><p>"Not when the empath exercises some restraint, and discretion." Robin said, angrily.</p><p>"Point taken Robin, my apologies." she said, then walked back over to Mathias.</p><p>Robin glared angrily at the woman's retreating back. "Rae, I know what they are, and what they're here for, but. . . ." he began angrily.</p><p>". . . but that doesn't excuse her behavior." Raven finished for him. "I'll be back in a moment."</p><p>"I know she's a Tamaranean, but she's been here on Earth for quite a while." Raven heard Mathias say, as she approached him, and Anella. "she's a fierce, and powerful warrior."</p><p>Raven didn't hear whatever Anella said in reply, but figured it wasn't very flattering of Starfire. Being her blunt, direct self she got right to the point. "I know the monks trained you better," she said staring straight at Anella, "and seeing as we're going to have to work together, mutual trust, and respect, is going to be necessary between us."</p><p>"As I told Robin," Anella said. "I saw his point, and will. . . restrain myself in the future."</p><p>Raven was not, entirely, convinced of the woman's sincerity, but would give her another chance. "Are you rested enough to go on?" she asked, and got a nod from her.</p><p>"Titan's move out." Robin said, and lead the group toward the stairway, that would take them to the next level down. 'It seems like only yesterday.' he thought to himself, as the memories of taking this path, with Slade ran through his mind.</p><p>"DE X'HAL NO!" Starfire suddenly screamed. Robin turned to see what was wrong, but was knocked flat by Star's rushing past him.</p><p>"Star what is it!" he shouted at her rapidly retreating form, then ducked instinctively as she started firing star bolts, in rapid fire succession. "Cyborg, she started teaching you Tamaranean, any ideas on what she's shouting?" he asked, as he watched Starfire, as she moved around the cavern, firing almost continuously, and keeping up a running tirade in her native language.</p><p>"Yeah, I know some of them, but I'm not going to repeat their English translation." Cyborg replied. "What in the world's gotten into her?" he wondered. "I've never seen her so furious before."</p><p>"Yes you have." Raven said quietly coming up to stand between the two. "Robin, when was the last time you saw her fire her star bolts like that before, and what was she firing at?"</p><p>Robin gaped at Raven. "No." he said softly, as her statements hit home. "It was when we first met," he said slowly. "she didn't know English, and she didn't know Beast Boy, Cyborg, and myself. We were her targets then."</p><p>"And what was she running from?" Raven asked, then nodded when she saw Robin's eyes go wide with understanding.</p><p>"The one thing she would fear." Robin replied. "Gordanians." he watched, as Raven closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing, concentrating.</p><p>"It is how Memnoch, The Deceiver works," Mathias said, as he, and Anella, came up. "he makes his victim live their strongest fear. It may all be in their mind, but to them, it's as real as I'm standing here, talking to you."</p><p>"It's hard to actually get into her mind," Raven said slowly, "cause she's moving around so much. Ah there we go." she added, as she finally got a firm hold, on looking into Star's mind. She was silent for a few moment, then was thrown out the link, with great force.</p><p>"Rae?" Robin asked concerned.</p><p>"She has a. . . vibrant and powerful mind." Raven said slowly, as she leaned on Cyborg to keep her feet. "Robin what you went through, when that dust from Slade's mask infected you, she is going through, even worse.</p><p>"Azar's mercy, what power." Anella said in awe, as she watched Star lift a huge chunk of rock, and throw it several hundred feet, with apparent ease. "Why would she fear the Gordanians, specifically?" she asked.</p><p>Robin was unsure as to what to tell them, then settled for the partial truth. "She had been captured by them, when they attacked Tamaran."</p><p>"And would rather die, than go back to being their slave." Raven finished. "Robin that's exactly what's going to happen, if she keeps this up. The energy she's expending, is fueled by her righteous fury, and when that runs down, she's going to be in bad shape physically, not to mention what this is doing to her mind."</p><p>"We've got to try to get through to her." Cyborg said, taking a step forward, but was stopped by Raven's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Not we, Cy," she told him, "Robin. He's the only one that stands a chance at getting near enough to her, to try to shake her free. Remember she wouldn't even fire on him when he was acting as Slade's apprentice."</p><p>"Right." Robin said, then headed into the cavern, his bo staff extended, but held at his side. Weaving from side to side, he got within about ten feet of her, when she turned, then knocked him over, by flying into, and past him. "I'm alright," he told the others, "she wasn't attacking me, it's as if she doesn't see me."</p><p>"Try to grab onto her the next time it happens." Raven called to him.</p><p>Fortunately it wasn't that hard. Robin again approached the area where Star was now standing still, her arms held straight out to her sides. He watched, as he saw her muscles straining, as if to keep her hands from being brought together.</p><p>"She thinks she's being shackled!" Raven told him. "Robin you've got to act soon, the pressure on her mind is like nothing I've ever seen."</p><p>Taking the advice, and the fact that Star was motionless, he ran over to her, and grabbed her shoulders, turning her toward him. "Star it's. . . ." he started to say, but was blown several feet away, as he was hit by the star bolts she shot from her eyes.</p><p>Robin lay where he was for a moment, waiting for his head to clear. Raven was right. There was only one time when he had been hit by one of her star bolts. It was also when he was under the influence of the dust from Slade's mask. He had become crazed with the fact that he was fighting Slade, and paranoid, because he was the only one who could see him, as it was all in his mind. He had threatened his team mates, if they didn't get out of his way, and Starfire had come up behind him, and knocked him out with one of her bolts.</p><p>"Now I know how it feels, to get one from the front." he muttered to himself, as he got up and, without hesitation, headed back toward her, at a dead run. "Gotcha!" he shouted, as he took her down with a flying tackle. 'She's been learning.' he thought to himself, as she went with the hit, and rolled to her feet, pushing him away.</p><p>"Star it's me." he said, as he also rolled to his feet, and faced her. Instead of staying in his fighting crouch, he stood up, for two reasons; one to present a less threatening presence, and two because he was stunned by her appearance.</p><p>She was on the balls of her feet, tense and ready to move in any direction, her hands at waist height, and glowing with the fury that was flashing through her, but it was her face that took Robin aback. Never had he seen such all consuming fury on her face, and it almost hurt him to see her directing it at him.</p><p>"Star, it's me, Robin." he tried again.</p><p>Shouting something in Tamaranean she charged at him.</p><p>"I hope she'll forgive me for this." he muttered, then quickly side stepped, grabbing the fist she had been aiming at him, and giving her a quick hip toss, using her momentum to complete the throw. He flinched, when he saw her slam into a stalagmite with her back. Taking advantage, of her being stunned by the impact, Robin quickly knelt by her side, and rolled her over. "Star come on, snap out of it!" he shouted, shaking her shoulders.</p><p>With a roar, Star pushed him away, and got to her feet. Before she had a chance to move, Robin grabbed her, around the waist, from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he called her name again, then stood there panting.</p><p>"Robin?" Star said, her voice shaky. "What has happened, have I done?" she asked, her voice so soft, he almost didn't hear it, then she went limp in his arms.</p><p>"Star?" Robin called, trying to wake her back up. "STAR!" he shouted, when he realized that she wasn't breathing. He quickly, and gently, lay her on the ground, and started giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Check to see if she has a pulse!" he shouted to whomever's steps he heard approach.</p><p>"Azar no!" he heard Anella gasp, as she felt for the beat of Starfire's heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her kneel beside Star, and place both her hands on her chest.</p><p>"Anella, kivana rikn forbaska!" he heard Mathias shout.</p><p>"Nerva junska weskata?" she shouted back, and Robin could hear the question in her inflection. "Rest easy Robin." she said to him in English. "Dovana, Quidado, Lumos." she chanted, and Star was covered with a white blanket of power.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8</b>
</p><p>Robin realized two things a moment later, one was that he was holding his breath, the other was that it was taking Anella way to long to do what healing she was going to do to Star. He looked over at Anella, and saw that sweat had broken out on her brow, and Starfire was still enveloped in her healing energy.</p><p>"Raven what's going on?" he asked, when the others came up. He wasn't happy to see the open concern on Raven's face, and was startled when Anella suddenly sank back on her haunches panting heavily.</p><p>"I've done all I can for her." Anella panted, looking over at Robin. "She's very weak, but will survive, although it was a near thing."</p><p>"Do you know what you've done!" Mathias asked his wife angrily. Robin figured that a confrontation like this might happen, due to the exchange the two had, right before Anella started healing Star.</p><p>"I did what was necessary," Anella replied, slowly rising to her feet, and facing her husband. "would you rather I left her for dead?" she asked, "My husband, hers is a strong spirit, with much life ahead of her. I could not stand by, and watch that life expire."</p><p>"And don't give us any of that 'letting Memnoch know we're here' stuff," Robin argued, "He knows we're here alright, and he controlled Stars mind.</p><p>Mathias looked from Robin to his wife's face, then to Starfire as she lay on the ground, and Robin saw him go from being angry, to confused to ashamed. "Forgive me my outburst." he said, "Of course you did right my love, I'm sorry I tried to prevent you." He paused for a moment, then went on. "Anella and Starfire are in no condition to go anywhere right now, so I suggest we all take the time, to rest for a bit. Raven, and I, can shield you against Memnoch while you rest."</p><p>"Then why didn't you do it before?" Robin demanded.</p><p>"Because we were moving." Raven replied. "The shield spell is an easy one to start, but needs a level of concentration, that can't be maintained while walking." she explained.</p><p>Robin nodded, accepting her explanation. "Okay, Beast Boy, you and Raven take the first watch, Mathias, you and Cyborg will relieve them in two hours. That will give Starfire, and Anella, four hours to recover."</p><p>"Yes we should both be able to go on by then." Anella said. As the others settled down to rest, Raven began chanting the spell, soon all was quiet, as the chant was complete.</p><p>Robin sat on the ground, near Starfire, his back to a rock. For the first half hour he stayed awake, but the exertions of the previous battles won out, and he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Two hours later, Cyborg's systems came back on line, and he walked over to Mathias, to wake him up, then they both went over to Raven, and Beast Boy.</p><p>"All quiet?" Cyborg asked, drawing a nod from Raven, and a yawn from Beast Boy. After the few moments it took Mathias, to chant the spell, Raven went over to sit next to Anella, and Beast Boy morphed into a dog, and curled up at Starfire's feet.</p><p>"So that's it?" Cyborg asked as they sat on the edge of a stone slab. Mathias nodded without speaking, and Cyborg knew better than to keep talking, and break his concentration, so he decided to run some diagnostics.</p><p>After a few moments, Mathias glanced over at Cyborg, then, quickly whispered a spell, and gestured at him with one hand. Instantly the glow of power went out on Cyborg's arms and legs, as well as his electronic eye. Moving silently Mathias got up, and went over to stand beside Robin. With an evil grin, he held up is right hand, which started glowing with power.</p><p>"All to easy." he muttered, as he focused the power to a small sphere, that stayed at the tip of his index finger. His smile grew larger, as he lowered the sphere toward Robin's head where, it seemed to sink in, and vanish.</p><p>Before Matthias had gotten one step away from Robin, the Boy Wonder began twitching in his sleep. Wiping the smile from his face, Mathias resumed his position, next to Cyborg, then gestured at him with one hand, and he lit back up, as though nothing had happened.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Robin's Nightmare</span>
</p><p>Robin snapped awake, and looked around, to see what had wakened him. Seeing no threat, he relaxed a little, then realized that he was alone in the cavern. Pulling out his communicator, he opened it, planning on calling Cyborg, but the static, that crackled from the speaker, told him that there was no one in range.</p><p>"Hello Robin." A silky smooth voice said, from behind him. "It's been far to long."</p><p>'That voice!' Robin thought to himself, as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 'The one voice that I'd recognize anywhere.' Robin spun toward the source of the voice, his bo staff out, extended, and ready. "Show yourself Slade." he said softly, the hatred that he felt, all to evident in the way he said his nemesis's name.</p><p>Robin's eyes caught the movement, even before Slade stepped out of the shadows, by the cavern wall. Even before Slade stopped, Robin sprinted toward him. Planting one end of his staff on the ground, he spun around it, planting both of his feet into Slade's side, sending him flying several feet, where he collided with a stone column.</p><p>"Good, Robin." Slade said, as he stood up, and dusted himself off. "you've gotten more ruthless, not giving you opponent any warning, or the chance to attack first."</p><p>"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Robin hissed, as he again attacked with his staff. Landing several blows, he pressed his advantage, forcing Slade back, either a step at a time, or by sending him flying through the air.</p><p>Suddenly something occurred to him, and he jumped back, away from him. "What are you up to Slade?" he demanded, keeping his guard up. "You're not fighting back, what do you want?"</p><p>"You've already given me what I want, dear boy, and you don't even know it." Slade replied. "You really shouldn't keep secrets from your friends." he added cryptically, then jumped at Robin, going on the attack.</p><p>Robin found himself on the defensive, but still realized that Slade was toying with him, as they fought, moving all around the cavern. "Quit the games Slade, and get to the point."</p><p>"Oh, but Robin, the game is the point." Slade replied. "And the game is, 'Who's the Apprentice, and Who's the proof?' he added, throwing a kick at Robin, which he avoided by doing a back flip.</p><p>The two stood, glaring at each other, about ten feet apart. Robin was breathing heavily, but Slade seemed calm, and relaxed. "Apprentice, attack!" Slade shouted.</p><p>Knowing that a stationary target is a dead one, Robin leapt into a back flip, throwing some explosive discs at Slade for good measure. The instant he jumped, Robin heard a noise, from his left, that distracted him enough, that he almost stumbled on his landing.</p><p>'That was. . .' he thought to himself. "No that's impossible." he muttered, dismissing the thought, then looked to his left to see his new opponent, and was totally stunned by what he saw. 'That WAS one of her star bolts!' the thought washing over him, like ice water, as he gaped at Starfire. She wasn't wearing her usual purple skirt, and top, but was wearing, what looked like, the outfit she had on when they first met, and he had to do a double take, to make sure it wasn't her sister, Blackfire.</p><p>No, it was definitely Starfire, and the look she was giving him was one of pure, unadulterated, hatred, which cut deep into his soul. "What did you do to her Slade!" Robin demanded, as Starfire floated over to Slade's side.</p><p>"I didn't do anything to her, dear Robin." Slade taunted. "All I did was open her eyes to the truth." he added as Star floated over, so she was standing about a foot in front of Robin.</p><p>"Star, why are you with him?" Robin asked, desperate to know, so he could find a way to get her away from Slade.</p><p>"Because I know who he is." she replied. "I mean are you Robin, or. . ." she paused for a moment, then her hand quickly moved to Robin's face, stripping away his mask. "are you Dick Grayson?"</p><p>Robin staggered back a few steps, absolutely unable to give the woman before him an answer, or dodge the hand that connected with the side of his face, in a slap. "Star I can explain."</p><p>"You are a deceiver!" Star shouted at him, "all this time, and all I ever thought of you as was Robin, it never occurred to me that you might be someone else under that mask."</p><p>Rubbing his face, Robin's head jerked up at the word 'deceiver' 'Star's English might not be that good, but her using that particular word reminds me of something.' he thought to himself.</p><p>"Now for the second half of the game," Slade said, smiling behind his mask at the despair on Robin's face. "who's the proof? You know Robin, I had a choice of two of your team, that I wanted for my apprentice." he kept on, piling the defeat up on his foe. "Starfire here, was the one who passed the test. This one, however, did not." he added, sweeping his hand toward a section of the cavern wall. "This is the only other of your friends, to be here with us." he told Robin, as torches flickered to life.</p><p>"Raven!" Robin shouted, seeing her with her back to the wall, her hands shackled to it above her head. "Let them both GO Slade!" Robin shouted, charging at him, his staff poised to strike. He never landed the blow, as he remembered, to late, that Starfire was no longer on his side. Her star bolt didn't knock him out, but it made him fall flat on his face at Slade's feet. Robin managed to get to his feet, and took a swing at Slade which he blocked easily, and wrenched the arm around behind Robin's back.</p><p>"Now watch." he hissed into Robin's ear, as he quickly grabbed the Boy Wonder from behind. "Apprentice, you know what you have to do, to prove your loyalty to me." he said to Starfire.</p><p>Robin knew what was going to come next, and he furiously thought about what to do, to stop Starfire from her mission. Suddenly he shifted his weight backward, and knocked Slade off balance. He kept pushing him backwards, hoping that they'd find one of the stalagmites, or columns in the place.</p><p>It came surprisingly soon, and Robin winced, as he felt the shoulder, of the arm that Slade was holding, pop out of joint, but he almost rejoiced that he was now free. His good hand snatched a birdarang from his utility belt, and he threw it with all his might. "Starfire stop!" he shouted, as the device flew true, and shattered the chain holding Raven's hands.</p><p>"Azarath, Metrion. . ." Raven began, gathering her power in her hands, but was distracted by a star bolt hitting the wall, a few feet from her.</p><p>Robin watched, as Raven looked at Starfire in astonishment, then put up a shield to defend herself.</p><p>"Nooooooo!" Robin screamed, as Starfire used her eye beams in a steady ray, and the star bolts from her hands, to quickly shatter Raven's defenses, then kept going, until Raven lay broken, and still.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Back in real world</span>
</p><p>Robin suddenly screamed in his sleep, awakening everyone else.</p><p>Mathias was impressed by the other's reactions to the scream jolting them awake. Anella, and Raven, both leapt to their feet, shields of power surrounding them, and a breath drawn to utter an appropriate spell. Beast Boy instantly morphed into a T-rex, his predators senses searching for prey. Cyborg jumped up, his sonic cannon primed, and ready to fire, and even Starfire rose to the occasion, a few feet off the ground, star bolts ready, but not quite as bright as normal.</p><p>"Azar's mercy, what was that?" Anella wondered aloud.</p><p>Suddenly Raven noticed that their leader was still on the ground. "Oh no!" she gasped, when she saw that Robin had his fists clenched, pulled tight against his chest, and his knees were drawn up, just like Anella was, when Starfire first found her. She quickly crossed over to him, followed by the others.</p><p>"Rae, what's wrong with him?" Cyborg asked.</p><p>Not answering right away, Raven put her hand against Robins head, and closed her eyes for a moment. "It's Memnoch." she announced, after her eyes opened back up. "There IS something I can do for him, but there's one thing first." she told them then spun toward Mathias. "Devian hespah rocoun jal crystalis!" she shouted, then launched the blast of power at him.</p><p>When the blast hit Mathias, his legs were instantly encased in a clear crystal, which quickly spread upwards, but stopped at his waist. Raven gritted her teeth, and growled, as she put more power behind the spell</p><p>Suddenly she heard words being shouted. ". . . rocoun jal crystallis!" Anella's voice rang out, and Raven thought that she was aiming the spell at her, but was surprised when a blue shaft of power hit Mathias, shattering the crystal that Raven had made, and replacing it with a new one, that almost instantly covered him.</p><p>"Your thoughts were right, Daughter of Arella." Anella said, as she walked over to where Raven stood, "as an arch mage, Memnoch should not have been able to penetrate his shield. I will ward this spell, while you help your friend."</p><p>Not sure what to say, Raven simply nodded, then turned back toward Robin. "Starfire, I'm going to need your help with this." she said.</p><p>"What can I do?"</p><p>"Memnoch has Robin locked in a dream, where he's fighting Slade and his new apprentice. . . and losing." Raven explained, her tone urgent, "We're going to enter his dream, and try to help him. Star he's going to be very upset, and confused, when we reach him, and he might lash out at us." she told the redhead, "but we have to try. Now, remember what I taught you, on how to meditate, and calm your thoughts?" she asked, "Good," she said, when Star nodded, "I want you to do that now, take yourself, as quickly, and as deeply, as you can, into a trance."</p><p>The others watched, as Star levitated herself in a sitting position, her legs crossed, hands on her knees. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." she chanted a few times, each one getting softer, and slower.</p><p>Raven nodded, and copied Stars position, facing her. Once she got herself, to the proper level of her trance, she reached up with one hand, and placed it on Starfire's head, the other reached down and touched Robin's</p><p>"What did she say Memnoch was doing to him?" Beast Boy asked, after Raven was still for a moment.</p><p>"Fighting Slade, and some apprentice." Cyborg replied. "But who?</p><p>Anella moved closer to the three still figures, her brow furrowed in concentration for a second, knowing not to probe to deeply, and disturb Raven's link. Suddenly she stepped back with a gasp.</p><p>"What is it?" Cyborg asked, seeing the surprise on her face.</p><p>"The one he fights." Anella whispered, "It's Starfire." she added, looking over at where Star was joined to Raven, and to Robin, "But not her."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Limbo</span>
</p><p>"Friend Raven, where is this place, and why are we here?" Starfire asked, as she looked around and saw, nothing, but. . .nothing.</p><p>"For lack of a better term, we're between our own minds, and Robins, and we're here, because I've got to explain things to you." she replied, "remember when Robin took you to the circus?"</p><p>Starfire's face fell slightly at the memory, and she nodded her head. "I did not know it would cause him such pain." she said softly, the regret she felt coloring her tone, "if I had known about the accident, that killed his parents, I would not have wanted him to take me."</p><p>Raven thought about that for a moment, then went on. "Like I said, Robin is going to be confused, and upset, and he's been injured in his dreamscape." she told Star, "but he'll mostly strike out at you, not me."</p><p>"But why? Why would he wish to harm me?"</p><p>"Because in this nightmare, Memnoch has Robin believing that you, voluntarily, became Slade's apprentice." Raven replied, "Star, Robin is human, and all humans keep secrets. Some they keep from all but their friends, and some they keep even from themselves. Don't look so shocked, Starfire, even you have secrets that you have kept from us, even from Robin."</p><p>Starfire thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Then in Robin's mind, Slade has learned a secret, that he has told a version of myself, and turned her against Robin." she reasoned.</p><p>Raven was impressed, then embarrassed with herself, at the fact that she underestimated how smart Star really was. "That's correct," she said, "so right now he's fighting Slade. . . , and you.</p><p>"Then we must hurry to his aid. Slade I have no fear of him defeating, but fighting against someone that looks, and acts like me. . . . I do not think he will win, because he will not fight back."</p><p>Raven nodded grimly, then took Starfire's hand.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Robin's Nightmare</span>
</p><p>'The cycle keeps repeating itself!' Robin thought angrily, as he squared off against Slade, for the third time. He'd land several blows, then Slade would, then Robin would smack Slade with his staff, and send him flying, as he just had. 'I've got to take her out.' he told himself, but when he was confronted by her, facing him, he checked his blow, narrowly missing.</p><p>Starfire simply didn't have any such restraint, and her star bolt threw Robin back about thirty feet. He managed to twist his body, while airborne, so that he landed in a crouch, his feet skidding on the dirt floor.</p><p>"Got to get away and think for a moment." he muttered, taking several flash bombs from his belt. With a quick flick of his good arm, he sent half of them at each of his opponents, and the instant they went off he dashed for an opening he had noticed in the wall, behind a outcrop of rock.</p><p>What he didn't know, was that he now had an audience.</p><p>"Quick, follow him." Raven ordered, seeing that the other Starfire, and Slade, were still blinded by the flash. The two girls quickly flew over to where Robin had hidden himself, and quickly entered the small cave.</p><p>"Who's there?" Robin asked, praying it wasn't Slade, or Starfire. A thrill of hope flashed through him, when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Give us some light." Raven's voice said softly in the dark.</p><p>"NO!" Robin gasped, when he saw Starfire, her left hand glowing softly with a controlled star bolt. True to what Starfire thought, instead of attacking, Robin tried to scramble away.</p><p>"Robin, it is alright." Star pleaded with him, her eyes stinging with tears, at how afraid of her he was. "I am NOT that creature."</p><p>"Robin it, me, and Star, from the real world." Raven said, hoping to get through to him, "this is a dream world, created in your mind by Memnoch."</p><p>"The deceiver." Robin said softly, as his mind finally latched onto something, "That's why what she said sounded familiar."</p><p>"Robin you need to focus." Raven insisted, "you can beat him, but in order to do so, you need to defeat your own inner demons, and face certain truths."</p><p>"Robin you are not wearing your mask!" Starfire gasped, "They're blue." she added, realizing how much she liked the color of his eyes.</p><p>Robin turned his head, then realized that it really didn't matter anymore. "Star, Raven, this is a part of me that I haven't been for almost five years." he told them, "Then my name was Dick Grayson, and my parents and I were an acrobatic troupe called the Flying Grayson's, and we were part of a circus. One of the cities we stopped in was Gotham, and my father found out about some illegal dealings, the owner of the circus was doing. He didn't know it, but he had been discovered, and the next night there was, what the police termed, an accident."</p><p>"When your parents died." Star said softly, then gasped at the hard glare she got from Robin.</p><p>"When they were killed." he hissed, "I may have been only thirteen at the time, but I knew every bit of rigging in the trapeze, and the line didn't break, it was cut. Because I was so young, the police wouldn't listen to me, so I started digging, and I found the information my father had, and I went after the people that killed my parents." he paused, wiping at his eyes. When he looked up, both girls could see the loss, and helplessness, in his eyes. "I was young, and stupid." he went on, "I had some crazy idea, that when I confronted them with what I knew, they would just give up, and turn themselves into the police. Instead they almost killed me." he continued, looking off into the distance, "fortunately for me, Batman was on the trail of the same people I was. He saved my life, and offered me an opportunity, to turn my hate, and rage, into something helpful, and good." he looked over at Star. "The reason I wear the mask, is to hide my old self, because there are people out there, that if they knew that Robin, the Boy Wonder, was Dick Grayson, they would hurt innocent people, who's only crime is being special to me."</p><p>Starfire was silent for a moment. "That is. . . In your past." she said finally, "as I have learned, since I came to earth, everybody has secrets. I trust you, and believe that you would not keep anything from me, to hurt me."</p><p>Robin sighed with relief, then got down to business. "Raven, I know what happens here feels real to me," he said, "but can I get killed here?</p><p>"We all can." Raven replied, "What's wrong?' she asked, seeing the worried look on Robin's face.</p><p>"Then how can you be here, when you're already dead?" he asked, "Slade ordered Star to kill you, in order to prove her loyalty to him." he explained.</p><p>"I can't stay then." Raven said, "Let's get that shoulder of yours fixed. Starfire, hold him still."</p><p>Star got behind Robin, and put her arms around his chest, and held him tightly as Raven grabbed his arm, and jerked it back into it's socket. She placed her hand on the shoulder, and chanted, using her magic to heal the injury.</p><p>"You must go, friend Raven, but I will stay and assist Robin. I have fought with the evil part of me before, but this time I will be victorious."</p><p>"Just remember to confront Memnoch with the truth, when he shows himself." Raven told them then vanished.</p><p>"When we leave this cave, I want you to fly up, and hide near a stalactite." Robin told Star, "while I'm fighting Slade, the other you will try to get behind me, to attack."</p><p>"I will stop her, and keep her occupied, until you defeat Slade, then we will defeat her together."</p><p>Robin looked into Star's eyes, seeing the trust, and loyalty that he had learned Star reserved for those she called friend, the depth of those emotions he saw now, indicated something deeper. Reaching out, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Yes, together."</p><p>The two moved to the entrance to the cave. "I'll go first, and draw their attention, then you." Robin said.</p><p>"May the Goddess protect you." Star whispered, as she watched Robin leave cover.</p><p>"Slade, let's get this over with." Robin called, stepping out from behind a pile of boulders. Without warning, Slade attacked, and Robin defended himself, as best he could, remembering not to use his right arm.</p><p>"Why don't you admit it Robin, you're beaten, and have no hope of defeating me." Slade taunted, as Robin picked himself up from the ground, for the second time.</p><p>"As long as I'm alive, I have hope." he replied, and attacked again, using his feet, and left hand. Suddenly his spirits soared, as he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"You will interfere no longer!" Star shouted at her other self, as she attacked.</p><p>Slade momentarily dropped his guard in surprise. "What!" he gasped, seeing the other Starfire.</p><p>Robin saw his opening, and took it, driving his right fist into Slade's face. "Now let's see how good you are here, without your apprentice to help you." He growled, as he pummeled Slade mercilessly. After a flurry of blows, Robin had Slade backed up to a crevasse, whipping out his bo staff, he took a defensive stance.</p><p>"You disgust me Slade!" he spat, "trying to corrupt someone like Starfire, to your twisted ways, your servitude." he laughed lightly at that thought. "The Gordanians had her on one of their slave ships, and they couldn't hold her, what ever made you think that you stood a chance?</p><p>Just then Slade lashed out with his foot. Robin ducked instinctively, and just as instinctively struck back, swatting Slade in the side of his head with his staff, spinning him around.</p><p>Robin watched, as his nemesis fought a losing battle with gravity, then fell into the chasm. He stood there a moment, and was snapped back to the business at hand, by hearing a chorus of Tamaranean battle cries. Turning toward the sound, he saw a bright flash of green energy, followed by an explosion.</p><p>"STARFIRE!" he cried, seeing the good version of her flying backward, very fast, and out of control. She smashed through the lower part of a stalactite, then hit the ground a short distance away. Sprinting over to her, he found her face down, the back of her top was laced with slashes, from her impact with the stalactite, her back bleeding from the gashes. "Star!" he half gasped, half sobbed, as he sank to his knees beside her.</p><p>"Mmmm. . . . .Robin." Star moaned, as she tried to push herself up, and stand. Seeing that she wasn't going to make it, Robin eased her down, so she was on her back, her head and shoulders supported by his lap. She lay there, panting, for a moment then looked up at him. "I am afraid I will not be with you, to defeat her." she said weakly.</p><p>Robin could see the pain in her green eyes, and also heard it in her voice. Not just her physical pain, but emotional as well, because she felt she was letting him down, and breaking her promise to him. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.</p><p>"It's alright Star." he soothed, "thanks to your loyalty, friendship, and love, you'll always be with me."</p><p>Star nodded, then she grimaced as a wave of pain washed over her. "Go." she said softly, "go and be victorious so, this will end."</p><p>Robin gently lay her on the ground, and stood up, his face reflecting the resolve in his mind. Turning to head toward the other Starfire, he knew he was walking away from someone, that meant a great deal to him. "Only this time, I'm not a kid, I'm not helpless, and I can strike back." he said softly. Letting the rage, and hurt, that went all the way back to his parents death, flow through him, he quickly went, from a walk, to a run, when he spotted the evil version of Starfire.</p><p>"So I got rid of that pest." she said derisively. "and now I'll get rid of you." she added, and started firing star bolts at him</p><p>Robin never even slowed down. What bolts he couldn't dodge, he deflected with his staff, right up until he was within arms reach of her. Throwing down his staff, he finally went on the offensive with her. "You are NOT Starfire! She's to strong, and caring, to be fooled by Slade." he shouted, throwing a furry of punches and kicks, backing her up, so that her back was to the wall. Suddenly he stopped, seeing that tears were flowing down her face.</p><p>"Go ahead, kill me!" she shouted, "that is what you want to do, is it not!"</p><p>Robin raised his hand, ready to strike, and knowing that he knew, at least three blows he could land, that would kill the being before him, but still he held back. Thinking about something Raven had said, he took a step back. "Nice try Memnoch." he said. "I kill you, and the real Starfire back there dies. You've run out of tricks for me here, I no longer have those secrets, that you used to get me here." he went on, his voice getting stronger as he did. "Starfire knows the truth, you have now power here!"</p><p>Robin watched, as the Starfire before him winced, with apparent agony, then an unearthly scream came from her mouth. As he watched, her body was surrounded by a bright light, and when it faded, in her place was, what appeared to be, an old man. He was wearing dark gray robes, and had very thin white hair. The feature that caught Robin's attention the most, was what looked like horns, that were on either side of his head, and grew in a spiral, like a rams.</p><p>"Very good, young one." Memnoch said, "you have a very strong mind, and have chosen your friends well."</p><p>"Thanks for the compliment, now get out of my head." Robin told the thing before him. "You've lost."</p><p>Memnoch gave his a small bow, and Robin thought the movement of his hands, was in preparation to his leaving, and was surprised at the blast of power, that hurled him back. "Only this battle boy." he hissed, then vanished.</p><p>Groaning in pain, Robin rolled over, and saw that Starfire was just a few feet from him, and was relieved to see she was still breathing. "Star, you're still with me." he said softly, and reached out his hand. He smiled broadly, when he saw her move her head, and look at him, and he almost laughed, when she smiled back weakly, reaching out her hand to his.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Limbo</span>
</p><p>"What? Where is this place?" Robin asked, suddenly finding himself. . . .nowhere.</p><p>"In between your mind, and mine." Starfire replied, looking around.</p><p>"You have to decide how much of what just happened, you want Starfire to remember." Raven said, as she suddenly appeared.</p><p>Robin thought for a moment, then looked at Starfire's expectant face. "All of it." he told Raven. "Star, you do know, that you now share my secrets, that you can't tell anyone about my being Dick Grayson, or that you've seen me without my mask?"</p><p>"I understand, and I thank you for trusting me with this." Star replied. She was suddenly surprised by Robin moving next to her, and putting his arm around her waist.</p><p>"I saw, in there, just how much you care for me, and it let me know, that you care for me, as much as I do you." he told her, then kissed her cheek.</p><p>Star was silent for a moment, then smiled broadly, when she realized just what Robin had said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Real world</span>
</p><p>"He's won." Anella said, seeing Robin's body relax from it tight clench on the ground.</p><p>"What's going on?" Beast boy asked, as he watched Robin roll over, his hand reaching out to where Starfire sat. "Whoa!" he gasped, as Starfire opened her eyes, and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'd say that Star had a hand in helping Robin." Cyborg said, as he watched the flame haired girl take Robins hand. A moment later, Robin moaned, and opened his eyes, smiling softly at the beaming smile that Starfire was giving him, then they both looked at Raven as she, too, came out of her trance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9</b>
</p><p>"I hate to break this up, but there's some unfinished business to take care of." Cyborg said, bringing Robin back to the real world.</p><p>"Whoa, what did you do to him Raven?" he gasped, seeing Mathias encased in crystal.</p><p>"I didn't." Raven replied, looking over at Anella.</p><p>"I did." Anella said, "Although it wasn't for lack of trying on her part." she added, "Raven felt that, since my husband was supposed to be guarding us with a shield spell, that your being attacked, by Memnoch, meant that either Mathias didn't do the spell correctly. . . ,"</p><p>". . . Not likely. . . .' Raven put in.</p><p>". . . or he was in league with Memnoch." Anella finished. "When she attempted to use the Crystalis spell on my husband, I saw her reasoning, and came to her aid." she related, "You are, indeed, powerful, Daughter of Arella, for without your distraction, even I wouldn't have been able to successfully complete the spell.</p><p>"It's not that I'm not grateful for your helping Raven, but how could you turn on your husband so fast?" Robin asked.</p><p>Anella looked over at her imprisoned husband sadly. "It was, by no means, a hasty, or quick decision." she answered. As she tried to put her thoughts into words she looked at the ground in embarrassment, "Since you found me, and I was reunited with my husband, I've had this feeling, that something wasn't quite right about him. I convinced myself that it was just a residual effect, from being under Memnoch's influence, but when I realized what was going on, I was forced to face the fact that Mathias may have turned."</p><p>"What do you mean, he acted different?" Beast Boy asked.</p><p>"To be honest, I doubt anyone but myself would have noticed." Anella replied, "Mathias and I, have been married for about four years, and, even without my empathic powers, I can tell when something is bothering him."</p><p>Robin nodded his understanding, knowing that even without as long a time, or as close a relationship, that the rest of the Titans had a good feel for each others moods. "So how do we get him out of that?" he asked, looking over at the crystal encased Mathias, "and do we really want him out?"</p><p>"If nothing else, we need to find out what happened to him." Raven replied, seeing the uncertain look on Anella's face, "and he can't very well talk like that."</p><p>Anella nodded her agreement. "You will have to stand ready, to restrain, or confine him, if he attacks when I free him." she said to Raven.</p><p>Raven nodded, and moved so she was standing a few feet to Anella's right, the rest of the Titans behind them.</p><p>Taking a moment to center herself, she held her hands up, toward Mathias. "Crystalis vidicto!" she chanted, and a beam of blue power leapt from her hands, and struck the crystal. After a few seconds, with no visible effect, she released the spell, and stood there, looking at where Mathias was still imprisoned, her head cocked to one side quizzically. "He's resisting the release spell." she said, incredulously.</p><p>"That's not possible, the Crystalis spell is supposed to strip the person it's cast on, of their power." Raven said, drawing a nod, of agreement, from Anella.</p><p>"Maybe, because you were both putting the spell on him, you need to release him together." Starfire suggested.</p><p>Anella opened her mouth to reply, a 'that was a stupid suggestion' look on her face, but saw the glare Raven was sending her way, and that she had one of her hands primed with her power, "Couldn't hurt to try." she relented, after a moment's thought.</p><p>"Glorious!" Starfire said gleefully, as the mix of Anella's blue power, and Raven's black, formed a deep purple aura around Mathias.</p><p>Unfortunately that was the only result. "Your husband has an extraordinarily strong will." Raven commented. She went over, and put the palm of her hand on the crystal, and, after a moment, she stepped back, a thoughtful look on her face. "There is a more direct approach." she said, moving back to where Anella was standing.</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, or comment, Raven took a stance, that braced herself. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she chanted, holding her hands in front of her, wrists together. The black beam of her power struck the crystal, and Raven groaned slightly as she struggled to move her hands apart.</p><p>"Sweet Azar!" Anella gasped in wonder, as she saw cracks forming in the crystal, "she's doing it!"</p><p>"Aaaerrrraaahhhh!" Raven shouted, as she flung her hands apart, and the crystal shattered, leaving Mathias standing there, as she sagged to one knee, her head down, panting heavily with the effort.</p><p>"Something's wrong." Anella shouted anxiously, and Raven looked up. Mathias was still standing, and Raven could tell that he was struggling with something. His fists were clenched, and every muscle in his body seemed to be taut, his face a study in concentration. As they watched, he raised his hands to his head, and let out a scream, as he sank to his knees."</p><p>"De X'Hal, what is that!" Starfire gasped, as a white mist seemed to emanate from Mathias' body, and slowly raise up from him.</p><p>"Titans get ready!" Robin called, as he got into a fighting stance, his right hand with a birdarang, his left with explosive discs between his fingers. Slowly the mist coalesced into a human shaped form. "Memnoch!" Robin shouted, recognizing the spectral shape suspended above Mathias.</p><p>"Azarath, Metrion Zynthos!" Raven chanted, and the form was surrounded in a globe of her power.</p><p>"That's only an astral projection of himself Raven, you won't be able to hold him." Anella warned.</p><p>"Watch me." Raven muttered, sounding, for all the world like Robin.</p><p>'She's right child.' a voice said, from inside Raven's mind. 'You have no hope of holding me here, or defeating me, ever.' They all watched as the form entrapped in Raven's globe raised it's hands, and struck the globe with a beam of power. 'Humm, powerful little witch, aren't you?" the voice in her mind mussed, seeing the blast had no effect, 'Well then, let's see what fun I can have with you.'</p><p>Robin glanced over at Raven, when he saw that she had jerked her head, as if avoiding a blow, and he was astonished to see that her eyes were now glowing red. He almost called out to her, but realized that breaking her concentration now would be disastrous.</p><p>"Get out of my head." Raven warned, her voice low, but no less menacing. Robin saw her flinch again, and now her face was dominated by four red glowing eyes. "I said, get out!" she yelled, her voice now the distorted, demon, voice that Robin had heard before, when they first fought Doctor Light.</p><p>Suddenly Memnoch let out a scream of his own, as his spectral form recoiled inside the globe that held him captive. "You!" he shouted in horror, "The one that defeated Trigon! No, that's not possible!" it shouted once again, then shot a huge blast at the part of the globe, that joined with the beam of power Raven was feeding it with.</p><p>"RAVEN!" Robin cried, as the recoil of the blast sent her flying backwards. Anella reached her first, but recoiled in shock, as Raven snarled at her. "Raven, calm down, focus." Robin shouted, as he ran up, and stopped a few feet from her.</p><p>Not slowing a bit, Raven raised her hand, and gestured toward Robin, a shadowy raven claw rose from the ground, and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides, as Raven laughed demonically.</p><p>"Friend do not make me hurt you, and free Robin." Starfire said, hovering a few feet off the ground, and a few feet behind Robin, her hands green with energy.</p><p>"Starfire, no!" Robin managed to shout, "Don't hurt her, reason with her. . . Aarraahh!" he told her, then cried out in pain, as the claw tightened it's grip.</p><p>"Friend Raven, concentrate, find your center." Starfire urged urgently, then pressed on as she saw Raven's face seem to relax somewhat. "Focus on calm thoughts, and your mantra, Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." Starfire almost breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Raven's normal voice repeat the chant.</p><p>Suddenly, the claw holding Robin vanished, and he fell to the ground with a groan. He looked up, just in time to see Raven's face flash with embarrassment, as she pulled her hood up, her cloak around her, and she turned away. "Raven." he called softly walking up to her, to try to calm her down, as tentacles of black energy kept flicking around her. He pulled up short, when a shield of her power blocked him from getting any closer.</p><p>"Please Robin, allow me to try. I believe I will have a better chance at reaching her" Starfire said softly, as she moved past Robin, and closer to Raven.</p><p>"Why would a tro, Tamaranean know Raven well enough to help?" Anella asked, as she came up to Robin's side. They watched, as Star managed to reach Raven's side, and put her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"It is okay, my friend," she soothed, "It is over, and you are among friends."</p><p>Raven turned, so she was facing the flame haired Titan, and her hands came up to grip her shoulders. "He, made me. . . . I. . . " she gulped out, still not in control of herself, her face flashing from fear, of what might have happened, and shame, for what did. She glanced over, and saw Robin watching her, concern written all over his face. "Sweet Azar, what I did to Robin." she gasped, laying her head on Star's shoulder.</p><p>"Be calm Raven." Star said softly, as she gently pulled her into a comforting hug. "I know how much, what he did to you, cost you."</p><p>"How could she know?" Anella insisted.</p><p>"She's not just any Tamaranean, she's Starfire." Robin replied, knowing, all to well, why Star was able to relate to Raven's pain, and shame. He looked over at Anella, "We had a run in, with someone calling himself The Puppet King," he related. "All of us, except Star, and Raven, had our will, or soul, I'm not sure what to call it, transferred into puppets that were made to look like us." he explained, then turned again to glance at the two as they stood there, Raven seemed to absorb the comfort from Starfire. "Somehow, Starfire, and Raven switched bodies, and, from what I've learned, it was an. . . interesting period, as they learned about how each other's powers worked, so they could rescue the rest of us."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Anella said softly, looking back at Starfire, seeming to re-evaluate her opinion of her.</p><p>"That's the second time, you've had to change what you were going to say about something concerning Starfire." Robin said testily, "The first, was when she gave her suggestion, about getting Mathias out of the crystal, and the second, was just a moment ago," he went on, "I heard the beginning of a word, other than Tamaranean, that you were going to use to describe her, and I <em>never </em>want to hear you refer to her as that." he told her, anger written on his face, and apparent in his voice. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your husband?" he concluded.</p><p>Anella stared at Robin for a moment, seeing how firm his resolve was, on what he just told her, then she nodded her head ,and went over to where Mathias still lay.</p><p>Starfire did, indeed, know what Raven had gone through, when Memnoch caused her to loose control of her emotions, especially her anger. Before the incident with Puppet King, she thought Raven was mean spirited, and cold, disliking everything. Then she found herself trapped in Raven's body, and found that she had studied with the Azarathian monks, not to learn her powers, but how to control her emotions, to keep her powers from destroying everything in the vicinity. Star learned that Raven didn't hate her, like she thought, but rather envied her, for her ability, and ease at displaying her emotions</p><p>"Star?" Raven called softly, as she moved to break the hug, Starfire had her wrapped in. She pulled back a bit, and looked up into her friend's eyes, one of her hand cupping Star's cheek. "Thank you." she said, then was surprised to see the alien girl blush profusely.</p><p>"No friend, it is I who thank you, for allowing me to help." Star said quietly, sighing inwardly, with relief, at seeing Raven with her usual, calm face. "There was a time when you wouldn't have allowed it."</p><p>"And there was a time when you wouldn't have known how to give it." Raven replied, then took a deep breath, and Starfire could feel the slight trembling, her friend had been doing, cease. Raven then stepped clear of the comforting embrace, and settled her cloak around her.</p><p>"He is well, just worried about you." Starfire said softly, as Raven looked around her, toward where Robin stood, a fair distance away.</p><p>"Yo Robin." Cyborg called, shaking him from whatever line of thought he was following. "Looks like Mathias is awake."</p><p>"How is he?" Robin asked, as he walked over, to where Anella was kneeling beside her husband. He noticed that she didn't appear to be using her healing powers on him.</p><p>"Well." Anella replied, as she stood up. "From what I can feel in his mind, he was possessed by Memnoch." she added.</p><p>Just then Mathias groaned softly, and slowly sat up, his hand going to his head as if trying to ward off a headache.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Anella asked, her face concerned.</p><p>"Well, not counting the thousand man army marching, double time, inside my head, I feel just fine." Mathias replied, his voice weak. "Who was it that hit me with the Crystalis spell first?"</p><p>"That was me." Raven answered, as she and Starfire came up.</p><p>"I should have known." Mathias said, as he stood up. "Anella's try at that spell I've been able to successfully block, but you managed to get it half way through." he told her.</p><p>"But it was Anella who was able to complete the spell." Starfire said.</p><p>"Only because he was using quite a bit of his power to resist my spell.' Raven explained, then turned to Robin. "I'm sorry about before." she told him.</p><p>"It's alright," Robin said, "you weren't yourself." he added, "I'm happy to see that you're back in control now, though." He turned to Mathias. "Care to explain?"</p><p>Mathias looked around, and noticed that he was now in the center of a circle, formed by the rest of the group. "I guess one would be in order." he said embarrassedly, "When we were coming down into the first chamber, I hurried on ahead, to see if there was any sign that Anella might be alive, when I was over powered by Memnoch, he used my desire to find my wife, to trick me into reaching out with my mind, to find her, and I couldn't resist his entering into my mind. I'm truly sorry Robin, and Starfire for what he put you through, with my help. Before he wasn't strong enough to attack, without the help of a trained mind, and I just happened to be the first one he found."</p><p>"So he could have used mine instead." Raven said.</p><p>"Actually I don't think so." Anella replied, "I actually think he fears you, now that he's had a glimpse of your mind."</p><p>"What!" Mathias asked, in astonishment, and Anella filled him in on what happened after he collapsed when he was released from the crystal.</p><p>"Are you up to traveling again?" Robin asked, and Mathias nodded his head, and the group headed down the next cavern, toward the large doors, Slade and Robin opened, while heading down to rescue Raven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 10</b>
</p><p>As they approached the door, Raven smiled to herself, as she thought back, to when Starfire was comforting her, and she realized that the Tamaranean had addressed her by her name, without the word friend before it, a mode of address usually reserved for Robin.</p><p>She glanced over at where Robin was walking with Mathias, and wondered if he noticed the difference, or realized that it meant that Starfire not only considered Robin as her friend, but as an equal, an extraordinary thing coming from someone from a warrior culture. She did see, however, that Robin had noticed that Starfire was staying near him, as they walked.</p><p>"I want to thank you, for getting Mathias free from the crystal." Anella said, breaking off her train of thought.</p><p>"You're welcome." Raven replied, glancing over at the older woman, then averting her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to witness my appalling loss of control, I was trained for better." she added.</p><p>Anella was silent for a few steps, and Raven could feel the gentle brush of her empathic powers, on the surface of her mind. "Do not concern yourself with that, Daughter of Arella," Anella said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "the monks, and your mother, would be very proud of who you are, and what you have become." she added, then smiled warmly at her, as Raven gave her, what she was certain, was a rare, grateful smile.</p><p>The group stopped on the threshold of the doors, all, but Robin, stunned at their size. Standing almost twenty feet tall, and made of, what looked like granite, bound with iron, they wondered at how they could be moved.</p><p>"Mathias, and I, have come up with a plan." Robin announced after a moment, "Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and myself, will distract Memnoch while he, Raven, and Anella, work on casting a spell, that should entrap him, in an alternate dimension, where he'll be powerless."</p><p>“While Memnoch is powerful, as you saw by his spectral form, he's no larger than a normal human." Mathias picked up. "From what Robin told me, fighting him will be like the practice sessions you've done, where Raven takes the part of the adversary."</p><p>Robin looked over at the rest of his team, and saw that they knew how hard this was going to be. One of the results, of Robin's being forced to be Slade's apprentice, was for the Titan's to start practicing, as if one of them had turned, and was attacking them. He also knew, that they were remembering, how Raven was the hardest of them to defeat, and it took all of them, working in concert, to take her down.</p><p>"Alright then, let's get moving." Robin said, as he pushed on the door. Despite it's size, the door swung open. "It's different," he said softly, "last time I was here it was a steep slope, down to a river of lava."</p><p>The others looked around, the ground sloped, gently down and a path could be seen leading down between holes of varying sizes.</p><p>"Cataflame illuminare!" Mathias chanted, and a large, white ball formed, about ten feet in front of him, lighting up the area. "I do not wish to trust the torches, set up on this path, by Memnoch." he told Robin. He and Robin took the lead, next was Starfire, then Cyborg, Anella, and finally Raven. Beast Boy had morphed into a rabbit, and would run ahead a short distance, then come back.</p><p>Little did they know, that they were being watched. As they passed the first group of holes in the ground, a black stalk, slowly rose up, from one of them. When it was about two feet high, the skin at the tip, split open, revealing an eye, that slowly turned, until it caught sight of the group. After a moment of watching them, it slowly sank out of sight.</p><p>"Robin." Raven called a few minutes later, stopping the group. "There is something else here." she announced, her eyes now closed, as she concentrated on her empathic powers. "It's very faint though." she added after a moment.</p><p>"You sure it's not a rat or something like that?" Cyborg asked.</p><p>"That's just it." Raven answered, still probing the area, "It's stronger, but not as. . . . specific as a rat." she was silent for a moment, "Mathias, Anella, Starfire, and Robin, I need you to calm your minds, almost to the point of going into a trance." she said, "I'm getting to many of your thoughts."</p><p>"What about BB and I?" Cyborg asked, "I know, neither of us have been trained to meditate, but I could power down for a couple of minutes."</p><p>"And I could morph into a fly, or something small." Beast Boy put in.</p><p>"That's a good idea, Beast Boy, " Raven agreed, "but Cyborg, if you shut down, the rest of us would be sitting ducks, open for attack. We need you to stand guard."</p><p>The cavern fell silent, for a few moments, as the two arch mages, Robin, and Starfire, sat on some convenient rocks, and went into a light trance. Ignoring the highly intelligent fly, on Cyborg's shoulder, and blocking out the big Titan's thoughts, Raven focused, completely, on her empathic sweep of the area.</p><p>"Well that was a waste of time." Raven fumed in frustration, then called the others, bringing them out of their trances.</p><p>"Not entirely." Mathias said, as he stood up, "You're right, it's life force is strong, but it lacks. . . direction, or intelligence."</p><p>"More like simple instinct, that's why you thought of it as being vague, or non-specific." Anella added.</p><p>"Everyone keep alert." Robin said, and they continued on their way. Starfire took to the air, so she could watch everyone at once. Thinking she saw something behind Raven, she quickly touched down, to investigate.</p><p>"What is it?" Raven asked, as she came up behind her.</p><p>"I. . . am not. . . certain." Star replied hesitantly, as she looked back over at where she thought she had seen something. Seeing nothing, she shook her head, and flew up to a position just above Cyborg.</p><p>"Yo girl, what's up?" Cyborg called.</p><p>"Umm I am, friend Cyborg." Star replied with a perfectly straight face, as she was not making a pun or joke, but Cyborg chuckled anyway. "Excuse me, but what did I say that was amusing?"</p><p>"Never mind Star." Cyborg said, as he chuckled. "It'd take to long to explain."</p><p>Not wanting to continue the line of conversation, Star looked around from her vantage point, about ten feet off the ground. Suddenly she saw a black form rise up from one of the holes, between two stalagmites, near the path. It stopped growing when it reached about six feet in height, and she thought it was swaying, and going to fall backwards, away from the path, and she gasped when she realized she was wrong, when she saw it start to reverse it's direction.</p><p>"Anella! Look out!" she shouted, then quickly flew at the green cloaked woman, taking her down with a flying tackle, shoving her out of the way of the lashing form. Star was happy, with how she had slowed her speed down before she struck Anella, but gasped when she felt something strike her right shoulder, and she slammed into the wall, that formed one side of the path.</p><p>"Get off of me you stupid troq! Anella shouted, shoving the half conscious Titan off her upper body, where she landed, after rebounding from the wall.</p><p>"Nobody calls me that!" Star shouted.</p><p>"Nobody calls her that!" Raven shouted at the same time.</p><p>The only thing that kept Anella from getting hit in the jaw, by a star bolt charged right hook, was the fact that Raven already had her power ready, at Star's warning shout, and she didn't have to recover, from being stunned, from hitting the wall.</p><p>"I don't care who, or what you are!" Raven shouted, her eyes dangerously red, "But NOBODY calls Starfire that in my presence!"</p><p>"I warned you about calling her that!" Robin shouted as he ran up.</p><p>Through the black haze of Raven's power, Anella saw that the four other Titans were glaring angrily at her, and Cyborg even had his sonic cannon primed, and ready to fire at her. "How can you defend her?" she demanded, "She's only a simple. . . ." she began.</p><p>"ANELLA, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mathias's voice bellowed, over riding whatever it was his wife was going to say. "Have you heard NOTHING, of what Robin, and I, have told you about her?"</p><p>"Robin." Starfire's voice said softly, from behind him, and Robin heard the pain in her voice.</p><p>He turned to face her, and saw that she held her left hand to her shoulder, and she was swaying on her feet. "Star, move your hand." he told her gently, then quickly moved over to her, when she removed her hand from her shoulder, and he saw the blood there. He also noticed that her right arm seemed to hang limply, swinging loosely, as she swayed.</p><p>"It burns Robin, like nothing I've felt before." Star said, her voice very soft, but to Robin, the pain in her voice, shouted at him. Suddenly, Starfire gasped, as a wave of pain wracked her body, and she stumbled forward, into Robin's arms, her left hand going to his right shoulder, for support.</p><p>"Easy Star, you're going to be alright." Robin soothed, as he knelt, with Star, as her legs gave out. "Mathias, get over here, Starfire's hurt!" he shouted.</p><p>"Azar's mercy!" Mathias gasped, when he saw the gash, that started at the front of her upper right arm, and followed the line of her neck piece, to her back. "She did that when she hit the wall?" he asked.</p><p>Robin looked over his shoulder, and quickly thought what Star's trajectory would have been. "No, she would have hit the wall with her left side, if not head on.</p><p>"Something, from one of the holes, hit me, as I pushed Anella out of the way. . . unnggghh" Star said painfully, and trailed off, as another wave of pain hit her.</p><p>Knowing the symptoms of poisoning, Robin quickly took something from his utility belt, popped a cover off it, revealing a small needle. Twisting the needle into place, he stuck it, as gently as he could, into Star's upper arm, and pushed the plunger. "It's a wide spectrum antidote." he explained to Mathias, who was looking at him curiously, "It was developed by an old friend of mine." he added, and Mathias nodded.</p><p>"Ashanti. . .. Kinora. . . Anel," Mathias chanted softly, and four objects slid out of the gash, and floated above her shoulder. Each was about half an inch long, and Robin thought they looked like thorns, from a rose stem, except these were black, not green. Not touching them with his hands, Mathias levitated them to a flat rock, on the ground next to Starfire's knees. He looked over at Robin, and knew that his next question was going to ask a lot of the young man before him. "I need both Raven, and . . . Anella, if we're going to save her." he said softly.</p><p>Robin looked over his shoulder, and glared at the woman, still held, by Raven's power, to the wall. A tightening of Star's hand on his shoulder, and a small whimper of pain from her, made the decision for him. "Raven, let her go." he said, "and both of you get over here, Star's been. . . stung by something, and Mathias says he needs both your help." When Raven, and Anella, walked into Robin's line of sight, he could see that Raven was still quite angry, and Anella was looking almost anywhere, but at either him, or Starfire.</p><p>"Look at this Anella." Mathias said, and Robin almost blinked, at the venomous way he said his wife's name, "This was meant for you, but she took it in your place. Someone, you deem as being, worthless, a nothing." he added, then took a steadying breath. "Raven you will go first. She knows, and, more importantly, trusts you, and, most likely won't reject your help, then Anella will join in, after you've prepared her, then I will join in, and we will bring her back together."</p><p>"I. . . " Anella started to speak, but stopped when she saw her husband's glare.</p><p>"You had better choose your words wisely Anella Alzor, or what I <em>will </em>do to you, will make what Raven <em>wants </em>to do to you pale in comparison." he hissed. "You are an Arch Mage of Azar woman, behave as such, you have a duty to aid those in need."</p><p>Anella looked at the ground for a moment, then at the gash on Starfire's shoulder which was turning bright red along it's sides. She levitated one of the object from the ground and looked at it intently. "Mortis indicto." she said softly, as if she already knew what the result of the spell would be, and she closed her eyes, as the stinger dissolved in a black wisp of smoke. "Yes my husband." she said softly.</p><p>"Robin." Star said softly, "There is one thing I want before. . . " she trailed off, her hand moving from Robin's shoulder, to brush her thumb against the edge of his mask. "Please." Robin took his left hand, and slowly removed his mask, letting Star see his eyes, for the first time, in the real world, "They are most handsome, it is a pity you have to hide them." she said, then bowed her head. Overwhelmed, by a wash of emotion, Robin also bowed his head, and ended up touching Star's forehead with his own, and a few moments later, he was shocked to hear her sigh, almost contentedly.</p><p>"Come on Robin, we've got to get working on her." Raven prodded, Robin nodded, and placed his belt pack on the ground, then took off his cape, and folded it up, using both to make a pillow for Star's head. He stood up, giving Anella a hard glare, his left hand came up, his index finger pointing, as though he was going to lecture her, and opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, then tried again, and, again, changed his mind, giving her a dismissive gesture, he stomped off.</p><p>Raven sat on the ground by Starfire's head, and took a short moment to compose her thoughts. She <em>had </em>to be calm, and centered, if she was going to be of any help to Star. "Azarath. . . Metrion. . . . Zynthos." she chanted, then lay her hand on the gash on Star's shoulder. 'Sweet Azar!' she thought, when her empathic, and healing, power contacted the taint of the poison flowing through Star's body. Steeling herself for worse to come, she deepened her reach into Starfire's mind, and body.</p><p>'Raven, what are you doing?' Star's mental voice asked, as if from far away, 'Leave me, this is better than the pain.'</p><p>'No chance of that, my friend.' Raven sent back. 'You've got to many friends, who love you, and want you to live.'</p><p>'Robin.' came Star's answer to that line, and Raven could feel the hold on living, that Star's mind needed, strengthen.</p><p>After a few moments in darkness, Raven found herself in what she believed to be Starfire's mindscape, and seeing as it was Star's personal equivalent of her own Nevermore, she wasn't surprised to find herself standing next to someone who looked exactly like the Tamaranean, except she was wearing yellow, which told Raven that it was the avatar that represented her intelligence.</p><p>"She should be here in a moment." intelligence said, as Raven looked around. She found herself standing in the middle of a small glen, with a small bench a few feet away, and that flowers of all types and descriptions were blooming in profusion, either in carefully tended beds, or suspended from trellises. The sky was clear, and the sun shining. It was. . . Nice, and suited Starfire quite nicely. As if sensing Raven's apprehension as to why Starfire herself hadn't yet appeared, intelligence spoke again. "She's having some trouble focusing, because of the pain." she said, then hugged her shoulders, as if warding off a chill. "X'Hal she hasn't hurt like this since she was infested by those Slade nanoprobes."</p><p>Raven shuddered as she remembered the time that Slade had infested all of the Titan's but Robin with nanoprobes that could kill them with the push of a button. Slade used that threat to force Robin to become his apprentice.</p><p>"Raven." Starfire called softly as she appeared a few feet away. "this," she began, waving her arm to encompass the glen, "is my version of Nevermore, yes?"</p><p>Raven staggered back a step, glad to feel the edge of the bench against her knees, as she sank onto the seat. "You know about that?" she gasped.</p><p>"Why yes." Starfire said, uncertainly, "How else could I control my emotions, when we had switched bodies?"</p><p>Raven thought that one over for a few moments, as other avatars started coming into view, either from behind hedges, or out from the small forest that bordered the glen. "You know why we're here, right?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes." Starfire replied, "To help me keep focused on staying alive, and to also prepare me for when other help arrives."</p><p>"So let's concentrate on keeping your emotions calm." Raven said, as she took her normal position for meditation, and watched as both Starfire's did the same. Once they were in position, they started chanting Raven's mantra.</p><p>Back in the cavern, Robin had finished pacing, and approached Anella, to ask her some questions. "Why would you have a problem helping Starfire?" he asked, his tone barely civil, "You didn't seem to have any problem with it before."</p><p>Anella eyed him coolly. "That was because it was a matter of honor." she replied, "She saved my life, by getting me out of that cave, so I returned the favor, and if it wasn't for my duty as an Arch Mage, I wouldn't help now."</p><p>Robin's eyes narrowed, as he thought back to the only other person he had seen to treat Starfire with such contempt and loathing. "Just like Val Yor." he muttered under his breath.</p><p>"What about my cousin?" Anella asked, evidently hearing what Robin had said. "I wasn't aware that you know him."</p><p>It took a moment, for Robin to get past the shock, of learning that the woman before him was related to Val Yor, but he came to the conclusion that it explained much. "We met." Robin said coldly, "Some Locrix had followed him to earth, and we teamed up with him, to destroy their central power core on Sentient."</p><p>Anella's face openly showed her surprise, and shock, at this revelation. "She's. . ."</p><p>"Yes, she's the one that reached through the energy field, pulled Val Yor back through it, and got him back to safety." Robin said, his pride in Starfire's actions coloring his tone. "But then maybe that doesn't matter to you."</p><p>"I have tried to warn you of what your closed mind might cause, Anella." Mathias said, standing beside Robin, "I only wish the lesson had been easier on the ones not involved." he added, looking over at Raven and Starfire.</p><p>"Robin, know it may be to late, but I offer you, and Starfire, my deepest apologies." Anella said, as she followed Mathias's gaze. "I only wish my cousin had changed enough, to tell me the name, of the one who had caused him to rethink his prejudicial ways," she went on, "but then the lesson I just learned, wouldn't have been so sharply driven home."</p><p>"For my part, I'll take you apology under consideration." Robin said stiffly, after a moment's thought. "and on the provision that Star will be able to hear it from you, herself."</p><p>"Fair enough." the brunette agreed, then knelt beside Raven, and placed her hand on hers. "Dovana. . . . Quidado. . . Lumos. . ." she chanted, and let her eyes closed as she went into a trance, entering the link. "Hello Starfire." she said, when she appeared in the glen with Raven, and Starfire.</p><p>"Hello." Starfire replied, and Raven noted two things. One was that Starfire didn't use her usual "Greetings.", and the second was the decidedly cool tone in Star's voice. "Raven has told me why you're here, and why I should allow it." Star added.</p><p>"Starfire." Raven admonished softly. She agreed with her friends anger toward Anella, but knew it would be counter productive to express it right the moment.</p><p>"Yes Raven, I know," Star relented, "I shall try to keep the lid on my anger."</p><p>"Haven't you ever wondered how they'll manifest themselves." Anella asked, "I, for one, think this should be interesting to see her reaction." she added, nodding toward Starfire.</p><p>"Seeing as they're are a few of them here, now, I'd say she had little, to no, reaction to them." Raven said, indicating the four other, different colored garbed Starfire's in the glen, not liking how Anella was making this seem like some kind of laboratory experiment.</p><p>"Is this not glorious!" a pink garbed Starfire gushed, as she trotted over and gave Star a hug.</p><p>"Sweet Azar, what is that!" Anella gasped seeing another Starfire, in a slightly darker pink outfit, that was easily half again, as big as the one that was standing beside her.</p><p>"Umm, that would be her unbridled joy of flight, duh." Starfires intelligence replied, then walked over to Raven.</p><p>Raven's eyes opened wide, as a disturbing thought occurred to her. She turned to the yellow clothed Starfire, "If Starfire's happiness, and unbridled joy, are two separate entities, just how many of her emotions have two avatars?"</p><p>"Three," Intelligence replied, "Separate from her basic emotions are unbridled joy, boundless confidence, and. . . "</p><p>". . .Righteous fury." Raven finished. "Oh no." she muttered, knowing how much trouble she had with her own anger.</p><p>"What in the name of X'Hal is <em>she </em>doing here!" Starfire's voice came from behind Raven, and she turned to see a red dressed Starfire, being closely followed by a larger, darker red, dressed one.</p><p>"You really don't know much about Tamaraneans, do you." Raven said as she crossed over to Anella. "Like me they get their powers from their emotions, however they get them from expressing those emotions. They get their super strength, from boundless confidence, their flying ability, from their unbridled joy, and their star bolt power, from righteous fury." she concluded, motioning with her hand at the larger of the two red garbed Starfire's, that were still heading their way.</p><p>They watched as the real Starfire flew over so she was right in front of, and at eye level with, the larger avatar, "She is here, in order to save my life, after I was injured." she said.</p><p>"I know that much, intelligence told us all that much, but why is she here, not doing something about the poison? She asked, I should. . . " she added, raising one of her hands, primed with star bolt energy.</p><p>"You will do <em>nothing </em>without <b>my </b>direction!" Star said, her voice firm, and angry in it's own right. "She has her reasons for being here, I am sure."</p><p>"It's alright Starfire." Anella said, "I've had my healing powers since I was very young, and they're almost reflexive, and require very little of my concentration to use, so I can be here, as well as fighting the poison." she explained.</p><p>"I still do not trust her." Fury said, powering down the bolt.</p><p>"Yeah, well that's not your job." one of the other avatars said.</p><p>"Oh, that was most not helpful." a third put in, causing both happiness, and unbridled joy to burst into laughter. In moments, there was a rainbow colored group of Starfires, arguing with each other. Raven was about to get the real Starfire's attention, but decided that her advice could wait for a few moments.</p><p>"Excuse me please, all of you!" Star shouted, drawing silence from the group. "This divisiveness is not doing any good, or as my best friend would say, it's pointless. They are here, now, to keep me, you, focused on one thing, and that is to hang on to life, and keep us from rejecting their help, while they heal our body."</p><p>"She is not as stupid, as you believe." Anger told Anella. "She knows much more about what you, Raven, and Mathias, are, and will be doing." she added, then continued, giving the Arch Mage a piece of Star's mind.</p><p>Raven found herself almost chuckling at watching the discussion between Anella, and Star's anger. Suddenly she realized just what was so odd about it, of all the times she had seen Star, the only side of her anger that she ever saw was her fury in battle, except for one time, when one of Beast Boy's practical jokes went wrong, but now she was seeing Star just plain old, down to earth, angry.</p><p>". . . .and I still, can not believe, how someone, as intelligent as you are supposed to be, can be so unthinkingly cruel." Anger finished up her tirade, then stomped off.</p><p>Just then, dark clouds filled the sky, hiding the sun, and Starfire crumpled to her knees, her left hand clutching at her right shoulder. "RAVEN!" she cried, in an agonized voice. "I fear Anella's powers are not enough." she gasped out, when Raven, and Anella, reached her side.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to get more help, but you hang on." Anella said, then vanished. Back in the real world, Anella's eyes snapped open, and she turned her head to her husband. "Mathias, we need you, now." she said, crisply, and urgently, then closed her eyes again, and re-entered Starfire's mindscape, "Helps on the way Starfire." she said, when she reappeared beside Raven.</p><p>A moment later Mathias appeared, although he appeared to be slightly smaller than Raven remembered him.</p><p>"My healing powers aren't as well developed as Anella's so I have to concentrate on them more, so there's. . . less of me here." he said as he came over to the trio, "I see you've gotten her calmed down." he added, seeing all of Starfire's avatars sitting cross legged, eyes closed, and chanting softly.</p><p>"They work together far more easily than mine do." Raven said dryly, "Even with my life depending on it, I don't think I could get mine to co-operate, not to mention my anger."</p><p>Mathias nodded his understanding, and joined the three women, sitting on the grass, meditating. After a while the skies cleared, and gentle breezes were again blowing in the glen.</p><p>"It appears you were successful." Starfire said, standing up, and stretching.</p><p>"You would know that better than we would.' Mathias said, as he looked around and watched Starfire's avatars likewise come out of meditation, "I think it's safe to say that I can leave you in the care of Raven and my wife." he added, then vanished as he left the link.</p><p>"Raven, may we have a word with you?" a brown garbed Starfire asked, "In private." Raven looked over at Anella and Starfire, and saw Star nod in her direction. She nodded to the brown and the lavender Starfires, and followed them over to the edge of the trees.</p><p>"That was for my benefit, I take it." Anella said, as she watched Raven walk away.</p><p>"No, not entirely." Starfire replied, "To be truthful, nothing that happens here would be for your benefit, and I do not think that surprises you." she added, her voice civil, but taut with anger, which Anella knew was justified. "We have much to discuss." she added,</p><p>"Yes, we do." Anella agreed, "May I be the first to speak? Some of what I have to say may make you change your mind about this talk." Starfire nodded, so she went on, "First thing, is that I am a distant cousin of Val Yor." she began, and saw the astonishment wash over Star's face, "I don't mean for that to excuse my behavior toward you, but it may explain some of it."</p><p>"Seeing as you may have been raised with that kind of prejudice, it would be reasonable to believe that you would share that trait." intelligence said, "But as an Arch Mage, I would have thought that your mind would be more open than it is."</p><p>"And why is that?" Anella asked, glad that Starfire, in any of her guises, was talking to her.</p><p>"To use an old earth quote, a closed mind believes that everything has been done, while an open mind believes everything is possible" Starfire replied. "As an Arch Mage, you had to learn spells that would work magic and do things that other people would think impossible."</p><p>Anella was stunned at Starfire's insight, but hid it as best she could, knowing her belief, that she was not capable of such reasoning, was due to her own lack of knowledge, of her, or Tamaraneans in general. "Starfire, when Robin told me about what you did, to save Val Yor, it made me realize just how much I've been denying myself, by not giving myself a chance to learn about other cultures, or know other people."</p><p>Star looked away for a moment, and Anella saw that she was looking to where Raven was talking to three of Starfire's avatars, and the younger woman's soft smile at the meeting. A smile that slowly disappeared as she turned to face her.</p><p>"Have you ever been called that by anyone?" she asked, "Been told that, you are worth nothing, not even worthy of breathing the same air as the person that has called you that?"</p><p>Anella looked at the ground, embarrassed at what she had done, not only to Starfire, but Azar knew how many others. "No." she replied, "I want to apologize, for the hurt I caused you, and to thank you for the sacrifice you made for me, despite my stupidity."</p><p>"As I told your cousin, the fact that I saved you, doesn't make me any better than any other Tamaranean." Star said, "It was something, that any warrior would have done, to protect someone in their company." she continued, "Also Val Yor was, indeed a warrior, powerful, and brave. I knew where I stood with him, at almost the moment I entered his ship." Star was silent for a moment, during which Anella grew more and more nervous. "I will have to think about your apology." she said, at last. "I am unsure what to call you now, as you are not, what I would call a friend, and to call you by, simply your name, would imply that I think of you as my equal." she explained, the tone of her voice making it clear that the thought of Anella, being her equal, was repugnant to her.</p><p>"Koriand'r, vidi'an du Tamaran you have given me much to consider." Anella said, "If you wish, you may call me Padawan. It is the title given to adepts by the monks, during their training."</p><p>Starfire wasn't sure which surprised her more, the fact that Anella called her by her name and title, or that she did it in Tamaranean. "And doing so, would be no better than what you called me." Star said softly, then was silent as she paced a few steps, her chin cupped in her hand. "Robin has taught me many things since I came to earth, and one of them is, that everyone deserves a second chance." she said after a few moments, "I shall call you friend, although it will take time, until I consider you one again."</p><p>"Fair enough." Anella said, giving Starfire, a small smile, which broadened when she found it returned.</p><p>"Another thing I learned, is that the shaking of hands, is often used to seal agreements, and as greeting, when people first meet." Star said, "Anella, wife of Mathias, I am Starfire, of Tamaran." she finished, holding out her right hand.</p><p>"I am very pleased to meet you." Anella said, taking the hand and giving it a shake. "I hope that we can be friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11</b>
</p><p>"We were successful." Mathias said, after he had come out of his trance, and stood up. "My wife, and Raven, should come out shortly." he added, going with the feeling he had that the three had things to discuss before the broke the link.</p><p>Sure enough, after a few moments, first Anella, then Raven opened their eyes, then stood. Robin noticed the cool look Raven gave Anella, but relaxed, as Raven walked over to him.</p><p>"She's alright." she told him, smiling down at Star as she continued to sleep, gathering her strength. "She's far stronger than we give her credit for."</p><p>Robin nodded, then knelt beside Star, as she moaned softly, as she woke. "Good to have you back." he said, "You up to traveling again?" he asked, as he helped her up.</p><p>"Yes, let us hurry to get out of this place." she said, and, again they moved on. As they continued on the path,</p><p>Raven came up to Star, "I saw that you and Anella had a few words." she said, "Everything alright?"</p><p>Star looked over, at Anella, then back to her friend. "We have reached an. . .understanding." she replied, then switched subjects, "So, what did you think of my version of Nevermore?"</p><p>"Very nice, but I would have thought you would have used somewhere from Tamaran."</p><p>Sadness washed over Starfire's face as she lowered her gaze. "Thanks to the Gordanians, and my sister, I no longer have happy memories of my home world." she said softly, and they walked in silence for a moment.</p><p>Shaleefa?" Raven asked, changing the subject once again, and was happy to see Star smile softly.</p><p>"Sha. . .lay. . .fa." Star corrected. "Did Trust, Loyalty, and Friendship, explain it to you?"</p><p>Raven thought back to the conversation she had with the three avatars, by the woods in Star's mindscape, "They said it was a term, that meant a special bond of friendship, between two females." she replied.</p><p>Star nodded, happily, indicating that Raven had understood correctly, "It is the putting together of three words," she explained, "Shalama du penefa, or sister of my heart."</p><p>"Trust translated it as soul sister." Raven said, they were silent for a moment, and she glanced over at the flame haired Titan, and saw a slightly nervous look on her face. "I'm not sure what to say." she admitted, unsure of exactly what kind of relationship Star had in mind.</p><p>Star gave her a sly smile, "You could say yes."</p><p>Raven shook her head, chuckling softly, "I don't know about you Star."</p><p>"Truthfully, you know more about me than even Robin." Star said softly, her face, and voice serious.</p><p>It was then that Raven realized just how important this was to her, and how much trust and loyalty tied into her friendships. She also realized that a deeper form of friendship was what Star was implying. "Okay then," she said, "Yes, I'll be your shalay'fa, as you are mine."</p><p>"Thank you." Starfire said, giving Raven a quick, light hug, "I knew my trust in you was well founded." she added, then took to the air again.</p><p>They soon came to a section of the path, that had no holes in the floor, which let them all relax a little, knowing that there was one less danger. Mathias, and Robin were still in the lead, followed by Anella, and Cyborg, then Raven and Beast Boy, as Starfire, kept her aerial surveillance.</p><p>If Raven and the others hadn't been so intent on watching for danger of attack, they would have noticed that Beast Boy seemed to now be walking in his sleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">In Beast Boy's mind</span>
</p><p>Just then, Beast Boy noticed that he was no longer in the cavern anymore, but was in another underground tunnel, one he was far more familiar with, and he was surprised to see that Raven was alongside him.</p><p>"I've told you that this is pointless." Raven said, "Cyborg, and I have looked over everything, and even though this spell is the closest that we've found to getting her back, if it fails, it might destroy her."</p><p>Beast Boy was stunned that a cure for Terra had been found, and his feelings for her overrode rational thought. "But you've got to try, right?"</p><p>Raven gave the changeling an annoyed glance, but nodded her head in agreement, "Especially if I want any peace from your asking." she said,</p><p>Beast Boy had this nagging feeling, that something was wrong, that he shouldn't be here, but he couldn't put his finger on a reason as to why. Once they reached where Terra was still frozen in stone, he started unpacking the pack he carried, with the things necessary for the spell Raven was to perform.</p><p>"Now Beast Boy, you must remain silent, or I won't be able to concentrate on the spell." Raven warned him, as she sat in the lotus position, in the center of a circle she had drawn on the ground, with some powder from the pack.</p><p>Beast boy nodded, and moved against the wall, well away from her, as he heard her chanting the words to the spell. Suddenly a golden glow surrounded the statue, and after a moment cracks started to appear, and spread over the surface.</p><p>Raven's voice raised a level, as she moved on to the next part of the spell, and the cracks started multiplying, and growing in size. Just then, Beast Boy caught sight of something, through one of the cracks, and he couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. "Raven! I can see her!" he blurted out, then clapped his hands over his mouth, as he saw Raven startled from her trance, breaking the spell.</p><p>Quickly re-chanting the section of the spell she was doing from the beginning, Raven tried her best to salvage it, but it was to no avail, and Terra started vibrating harder, and harder. Seeing what was happening, and knowing it was hopeless, Raven quickly moved over to Beast Boy, and just as she threw a shield of her power over them, the statue shattered, throwing fragments everywhere.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Back in real world</span>
</p><p>Back in the real cavern, Raven could sense something, but couldn't pin down what it was. Suddenly she gasped, as she felt the waves of hatred, and hurt, coming from Beast Boy, and she turned to look at him, only to see him in mid-air, less than a foot from her. Having no time to react, she hit the ground hard, as Beast Boy landed on top of her. All she could do was bring her arms up, to block the punches he was throwing.</p><p>"You killed her, and I'll kill you!" Beast Boy shouted over, and over, as he rained blows down on the dark Titan.</p><p>"Don't hurt him, it's Memnoch again!" Raven managed to shout, as she caught some motion to her right, that she figured would be Cyborg, or Anella, "He thinks I've destroyed Terra!"</p><p>Raven finally managed to roll to one side, then flipped Beast Boy off her. She got to her feet, and turned to see him breathing heavily, glaring at her in pure, unadulterated fury. "You enjoyed that didn't you!" he bellowed, then morphed into his primal state, and charged her.</p><p>"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she chanted as quickly as she could, and enveloped him in an aura of her power, groaning with the effort she was putting forth to restrain him. "Beast Boy, think." she managed to grate out, "I may not have liked her, but I wouldn't want to see her destroyed." she reasoned, then cried out, as Beast Boy roared loudly, as he shattered her restraint, and charged.</p><p>Using several smaller shields, Raven managed to block the first few of that blows thrown at her, but one finally got through, and she was thrown several feet through the air, before she landed on her side, and slid into the wall. "No!" she shouted, holding out her hand, and throwing up a protective shield around Beast Boy, deflecting the three disks, Robin had thrown, and the blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon. "I said, don't hurt him!" she said, again, then quickly enveloped him again, and pinned him against the wall.</p><p>She held him there as she slowly approached him, her other hand up, reaching for the top of his head. She watched as he raged, and snarled at her, and she was almost overwhelmed by the emotions she was getting, as she lowered her mental shields, in an attempt to reach her friend. As she watched, and her hand finally drew near to his head, the expression on it's face went from snarling, and angry to astonished, and disbelieving.</p><p><em>'Beast Boy, it's me, Raven.'</em> her mental voice said in his mind. <em>'Please hear me.'</em> Beast Boy's struggles lessened, then stopped. He morphed back into human form, and she could see tears streaming down his face. <em>'Let me see what happened.'</em> she thought to him, and the failed spell replayed itself in her mind.<em> 'Beast Boy, it was a trick, by Memnoch.'</em> she reasoned. <em>'I may not have liked Terra, but she didn't deserve to be imprisoned in stone like that, not one does, and I would have tried anything to free her if I thought it had a chance of succeeding.'</em></p><p><em>'But you laughed afterwards.</em>' Beast Boy's thoughts sobbed back at her,<em> 'and called me a fool for wanting her back.'</em></p><p>Raven took a deep breath, as she decided what she had to do, to prove to him it was a lie. <em>'Beast Boy, follow my mental voice.'</em> she coaxed him, and felt him respond, following her into her own mind. <em>'In here, I cannot lie to you, as what you are getting are my thoughts.'</em> she explained. <em>'I wouldn't do that to you, as I care to much for you, to do that, to hurt you that way.'</em></p><p><em>'Care for me, how, why?'</em> he thought back, realizing what she told him was true, but not knowing why. Suddenly, the hug that he had gotten from her, after he told her she wasn't alone, after Malchior had betrayed her, and broke her heart, flashed through his mind, as did Raven's emotions behind that hug. Next was how he had protected her, as Adonis, had changed, into a primal animal, and attacked her. The final scene was his ecstatic antics, at her return after Trigon's defeat.</p><p><em>'For all I may not have liked Terra, she brought joy into your life, and because of that, and your friendship with me, I can not, would not, destroy her.'</em> Raven's mental voice said, then he felt himself being removed from her mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry Beast Boy." Raven said, as she released him, then turned her back on him, pulling her hood, close around her face. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry too Raven." Beast Boy said, "I only wish. . ." he began, but left the thought unfinished.</p><p>"I know, I know." Raven said.</p><p>"Can we go on now, and get this over with?" Cyborg asked, and they started on their way again, hoping they were near the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 12</b>
</p><p>With the lava gone, Robin barely recognized where they were, but finally found a familiar landmark, when they come up to the place where he and Slade parted company. Slade to regain his flesh and blood, and himself to find Raven, and bring her back to save the world. The path that Robin had taken back then was not an option this time, as a landslide had sealed off the tunnel he passed through to reach the ruined church that he found Raven in, so they turned to the left, and crossed the bridge.</p><p>"What caused that?" Robin asked, as the globe Mathias had been using to light their way simply vanished into the darkness ahead.</p><p>"Cataflame illuminare!" the Arch Mage chanted, bringing forth another globe, and the chant was echoed by both Anella, and Raven, and the area was almost to well lit, by the three sources of light.</p><p>"The monks always said I was a fast learner." Raven said, with a small blush, as Anella, and Mathias, gave her curious glances.</p><p>"Hold yours here, Raven," Mathias said, "Anella and I will send ours into the blackness together and see what happens." Raven nodded, and two of the globes moved forward, only to be absorbed into the inky blackness.</p><p>"This poses a problem, my husband." Anella commented dryly.</p><p>"Let me try something." Robin said, as he moved to the edge of the darkness. A quick flip of his wrist, and three discs flew into it, and the sound of their detonation could be heard, but the bright flash was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Another dragon?" Beast Boy asked.</p><p>"I don't believe so." Anella said, "This feels. . . .different somehow." she added, thoughtfully.</p><p>They stood there a few moments, Anella, and Mathias conversing in low tones, trying to figure out what was causing the darkness.</p><p>Without a word to anyone, Starfire approached the edge of the gloom, then raised her right hand into the air, surrounded with star bolt energy, letting it act as a torch, and stepped into the blackness, which enveloped her like a fog. "I am only able to see a short distance into the darkness." her voice said, seemingly from out of nowhere.</p><p>"Starfire, come back, now!" Raven called urgently, and suddenly Anella, seemed to sense the same thing Raven did.</p><p>"Yes Starfire, come back now, follow our voices if you have to!" she called, then breathed a sigh of relief as the edge of the blackness glowed faintly with a green light.</p><p>"It has suddenly gotten very cold in here." Star's voice said, then she screamed, and the sound of several star bolts being fired could be heard, along with some other sounds.</p><p>"Starfire!" Robin shouted, hoping she'd follow his voice. In theory, he was right, but in practice, she actually came flying, backwards, as though thrown, about ten feet off the ground. Quickly gauging her trajectory, Robin fired one of his grapnels into a nearby stalactite, and swung into the air, catching her as she started to fall to the ground.</p><p>"Thhaat wwaasss mmmooossttt unnnppppllleessent." Starfire said through chattering teeth, as Robin set her down. Even through his gloves, he could feel how cold she was.</p><p>"She's alright Robin, just chilled through." Anella said, as she came over to them, her empathic powers reaching out to Starfire. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.</p><p>Starfire, took a couple of deep breaths, and struggled to get her shivering under control, before she spoke. "I was just about to the edge of the darkness, and, like I reported, it got very cold, and I could tell that there were. . . .beings in the darkness, and they suddenly started grabbing at me." she related, "I fired star bolts at them, but they had no effect on them, and the next thing I know, something slammed into me, and shoved me out of the darkness."</p><p>"Alright then, lets try fighting darkness with darkness." Raven said, as she took the lotus position, floating a few feet above the ground. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she chanted, and a black form in her shape came from her body and blended with the darkness.</p><p>There was silence, and several of the group found that they had been holding their breath, as the silence dragged on. They all jumped when there was a hair raising scream that shattered the silence, and a second later, Raven's soul self exited from the darkness, and returned to her body.</p><p>"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked, as he moved to her side, as she stood.</p><p>"I'm fine, Robin." Raven replied, as she lowered her hood, then turned to Anella and Mathias, "I don't know what it was, but it's gone now."</p><p>"As is the darkness." Starfire said as she walked up. The others looked, and sure enough, the darkness was gone, revealing a chamber, again with holes in the floor, beyond the archway.</p><p>The remainder of the journey was very short, as when the entered the chamber they saw Memnoch standing about twenty yards away, his hands coming up.</p><p>"Titan's go!" Robin shouted, throwing several explosive disks at their foe, only to see them detonate against a defensive shield. "Raven, Mathias, Anella, get ready!" he added, as he ran toward Memnoch. "Sonic boom!" he shouted to Cyborg, who was also closing the range with Memnoch.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Cyborg replied, readying his sonic cannon. He watched, as Robin threw four of his disks, at where Memnoch stood, and he took aim, timing it so his sonic blast hit, at precisely the same time, as Robin disks exploded.</p><p>Taking the cue that Memnoch's shield was down, along with their foe, Starfire performed a strafing run of star bolts, and eye beams, which pushed Memnoch back against the wall. Pushing his hand out, he launched a burst of flame, that slammed into the on rushing Tamaranean, and knocked her from the air.</p><p>Beast Boy had been moving toward Memnoch, ever since Robin had said go, so he was nearest to him. Seeing he was close enough, he morphed into a turtle shaped dinosaur, with a club shaped tail, and swung it at him, sending him flying across the chamber. "Now that we know how he tricked us, he ain't got nothing!" he said, morphing back into human form.</p><p>"Robin, now!" Mathias shouted, letting him know that they were ready.</p><p>"Titan's retreat!" Robin ordered, and they quickly got behind the three mages.</p><p>"Demonum, vederon, sendorum!" Mathias chanted,</p><p>"Departium, asterium, zenthrax!" Chanted Anella.</p><p>"Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!" Raven shouts, using the spell that she did against Malchior.</p><p>They all watched as a large, multicolored, swirling disk appeared behind Memnoch, and several small rocks were sucked into it. Memnoch searched, in vain, for something to hang onto, to keep him from being pulled into the portal. "NNNooooooooo!" he cried, as he lost the fight with the power pulling him in and he was pulled off his feet, and through the portal, which then winked back out of existence, leaving the chamber in silence again. Mathias and Anella, leaned on each other for support, and Raven was on her hands and knees, panting slightly for a moment, then slowly stood up.</p><p>Starfire slowly headed toward the group, as the Titans gathered around the two older mages, celebrating their victory. She watched as Raven slowly walked over to them, her near exhaustion evident in her every step. As the dark Titan passed a hole in the floor, a tentacle sprang up, and whipped toward her. "SHALAY'FA!" she cried in alarm, knowing she was to far away to help.</p><p>Not knowing what Starfire had shouted, everyone looked up at her, everyone that is, except Anella.</p><p>"Dovana, Quidado, Lumos!" The green robed Mage shouted, her hand outstretched toward Raven, and, at the last second, a blue aura of force surrounded Raven, keeping the tentacle from stinging her. "Ungh!" Anella groaned, as she struggled to keep the tentacle from harming Raven. "Someone do something, I can't keep this up for long!"</p><p>Star's anger showed in the bright green glow of her eyes, and the tone of cold fury in her voice, "You shall not have to!" she shouted, then dove into the nearest hole, watched by the rest of the group.</p><p>"Anella!" Mathias shouted, as his wife was suddenly surrounded by a small forest of the black appendages. His shout served its purpose, as the first tentacle, that moved in Anella's direction, was hit with a light blue burst from Cyborg's sonic cannon.</p><p>"Titan's go!" Robin shouted, as he threw some spheres at one of the tentacles, freezing it solid, then followed them with some exploding disks, which shattered them.</p><p>Raven watched all this, knowing she was in serious trouble, The shield Anella threw up was the strongest the Arch Mage knew how, which prevented Raven from teleporting, or phasing out of her predicament. She also realized that if Anella hadn't reacted so quickly, she would now have dozens of poisoned stingers in her lifeless body. Unfortunately, with the shield being put up at the last possible moment, it conformed to her body, and as the tentacle tightened it's grip, she could feel herself slowly being crushed.</p><p>Just then she noticed green flashes, coming from the holes, near where Starfire had gone underground, and four or five of the tentacles, first stiffened, then went limp, and Raven's hopes were raised, as she watched those flashes grow nearer.</p><p>"Hurry Starfire, I can't keep this up much longer." Anella muttered, sweat beading on her forehead, her hair plastered to her cheeks, as she struggled to maintain the shield around Raven. "Mathias catch her!" she shouted, as the tentacle holding Raven, suddenly shuddered, and went limp, as did the others surrounding Anella.</p><p>Mathias, held his hand up, and the blue aura, around Raven, was replaced with red, as he levitated her to the ground.</p><p>"Raven?" a weary, and worried Starfire called, as she climbed out of a nearby hole, and saw her friend laying, still, on the ground,</p><p>"She'll be fine Starfire." Anella assured her, "She wasn't stung, but she was squeezed tight enough, that she blacked out from lack of air." she explained.</p><p>"I am proud of you, my wife." Mathias said, putting his arm around her shoulders, and looking proudly at her.</p><p>Anella was silent for a moment, watching Starfire's happiness as Raven woke up. She also took stock of her own feelings, then looked back at her husband. "She is a good teacher, even when she isn't trying." she said softly, giving a small nod in Starfire's direction, "I am almost sorry that this is over."</p><p>Mathias nodded, knowing the feelings running through his wife. "Nothing says we have to leave right away." he told her softly, and was rewarded with a broad smile, and a hug.</p><p>"Friend Anella, I wish to thank you." Starfire said, as she and Raven walked up to them. "You saved Raven's life, even though it left you defenseless, friend."</p><p>Anella opened her mouth, to protest, to tell Starfire that she would have done what she did, for anyone in the group, but then realized that she would have done so, not because it was her duty as an Arch Mage, but because it was the right thing to do, and she realized, it was the young woman in front of her, that had brought about that change in her. "I am honored, that you call me friend, and I will not betray that trust again." she said in Tamaranean, taking the hand that Star offered, and shaking it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This concludes this fic.  I thank all of you who have read, and especially those of you who read and commented.</p><p>The rest of my fics for this fandom will probably be posted here, but I have a Ladybug one to finish first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p>Two days later, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were on the roof of the tower, finishing up their usual routine of meditating, and watching the sunrise. "Raven, may I talk to you for a moment?" Starfire asked, as Robin headed for the stairs. She returned his wave, and watched him head through the doorway, and down into the tower.</p><p>"Something wrong, Star?" Raven asked, as she walked over to her friend. She had a feeling that something had been bothering Star, but, as usual, decided to wait for the redhead to come to her to talk about it. She watched as the Tamaranean's face grew pensive before she spoke.</p><p>"I. . . .am not sure how to talk about this." Star began slowly, then added, almost in a rush, "At night I keep getting what I think are Robin's thoughts"</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow, as she thought that over. "This has only been since we got back from the cavern, right?" she asked, getting a nod, "Star, I want to check something in your mind." she explained, "Do I have your permission?"</p><p>"Of course, shalay'fa, I have nothing to hide, or fear from you." Star replied.</p><p>Raven smiled softly, still not used to the trust, loyalty, and openness, that was part of Star's friendship. She then cradled Star's face in her hands and closed her eyes, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." she chanted softly. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, a bemused smile on her lips, "It looks like our friend Robin, has some. . . .interesting thoughts about you." she almost chuckled, then got more serious, when she saw how Star blushed. "It's good that you are keeping this to yourself." she said, "What's causing the telepathic bond, is from when you entered Robin's dream, and fought with him against that evil representation of yourself." she explained, She was silent for a moment as she considered something. "It's very likely, that the bond works both ways." she said.</p><p>"You mean he might be picking up my thoughts as well!" Star cried, "Oh X'Hal!" she gasped, blushing profusely, and turning away from Raven.</p><p>"Star, it's okay." she assured her, as she came up behind the redhead, and put a hand on her shoulder, "First off, I'm not sure if he has picked up your thoughts, and if he has, is that so bad?" I mean, yes it would be embarrassing, but it would serve the purpose of you both knowing that you care for each other in that way."</p><p>Star was silent for a moment, as she thought things over, then turned and gave Raven a quick hug, "Thank you, shalay'fa, you have put my mind at ease." she said, then chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, "Raven, there is a place I wish to take you to and show you, but I want it to be a surprise to you." she said, "It is but a short flight from here."</p><p>"So I will have to close my eyes, and depend on you to fly me there." Raven said, drawing a nod from Star. "I trust you Starfire, or should I say my shalay'fa." she answered, without hesitation.</p><p>"Glorious!" Star cried, then lifted into the air, followed by Raven. She took Raven's hand, and told her to close her eyes, then they moved off. A short time later, Raven felt her feet lightly touch the earth, and Star let go of her hand, "You may open your eyes now."</p><p>Raven opened her eyes, had had to blink a few times. First to get used to the bright sunlight, but also to make sure of what she was seeing. To that end, she also made a quick check of her mental status. With a powerful feeling of Déjà vu, Raven looked around, stunned at what she saw, and what Starfire was sharing with her. Star, this is. . ." she began.</p><p>". . .The real place, that my Nevermore, and quiet place are based on." Starfire finished for her. "I wish to share this with you." she went on, "For times when you need to leave the tower, and your friends. When you need to be alone with your thoughts, for whatever reason."</p><p>Raven stood there, touched more deeply, by this simple act, than by anything else in her life. "Star, I don't know what to say. . ." she said, wanting to say more, but finding it impossible to get any words past the lump that formed in her throat.</p><p>"You need not say anything, shalay'fa." Star said softly, reaching out and touching her friends face, "The gratitude you feel is written clearly on your face, and in your tears." she practically whispered, as she used the back of her hand to dry Raven's cheeks. "Tears you seldom shed, and never when anyone else can see. I am almost shamed that I caused them to flow, but I rejoice that, for now at least, you share them with me."</p><p>Raven looked up at Starfire's beaming face. "You have no idea how much this means to me." she said softly, "It's one thing to go up onto the roof, or into my room to meditate, but to be able to be truly alone is something I need from time to time."</p><p>"To be able to have the time when you don't have to worry about Robin, or myself knocking on your door, or coming up behind you on the roof, and trying to pry out of you what's bothering you." Star said, putting her hands on the back of the bench. "Yes Raven, I have been here many times since Robin showed me this place. Times when I've missed my home world, my parents, and my brother, and yes, even times when I missed my sister."</p><p>Raven nodded her understanding. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." she said, and they stayed there for a while, talking, and meditating, until Raven noticed that it was time to go back to the Tower, to see Anella, and Mathias off.</p><p>A short time later, the Titans were gathered in the living room of the Tower to say good bye to their newest friends.</p><p>When Raven and Starfire arrived back at the tower, they found the rest of the Titans in the living room with Anella, and Mathias.</p><p>"How did you know that Starfire was calling to Raven, when she shouted, what was it, shalay'fa?" they heard Mathias ask, as they approached the doorway.</p><p>Anella thought for a moment, "Let's just say that there were only two people there that she <em>might </em>have shouted that to, and at the time I doubted it would have been me,"</p><p>"I take it it's a Tamaranean word," Robin said.</p><p>"And as for translation, I'll leave that up to them," Anella said, "I will say no more on this subject my husband," she added, when Mathias opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"I thank you for that, friend," Star said as she and Raven entered the room, "It is something between Raven and myself," she added as she sat beside Robin on the couch.</p><p>"Before we leave, my wife and I would like to thank you for your help." Mathias said, "It has been an honor to meet and work with you."</p><p>"You are fine warriors, and good friends," Anella said, "A rare combination. We have all learned much on the journey, myself included," she added, with a soft smile at Star. "I'm sorry that we don't have anything for you as a reward for your help, but I have something that I personally wish to give Starfire," she continued, then walked over so she was standing in front of her.</p><p>"Starfire, Koriand'r, princess and daughter of Tamaran, now citizen of Earth," she said, "You are a valiant, and powerful warrior in battle, and loyal and compassionate friend with a gentle spirit, when at peace. When you were taken from your home by the Gordanians, you left much behind, and I hope this will help you remember." she added, then handed Star a wrapped box.</p><p>Star looked questioningly at the older woman, then unwrapped and opened the box. "Star, what is it?" Robin asked when he heard Star gasp when she saw the contents.</p><p>Star didn't reply, as her attention was fixed on the box's contents, and Robin noticed that her hand was trembling as she reached in. "Shamana, Shokata," she said softly as she pulled out what looked like a framed photograph.</p><p>"Your mother and father?" Robin asked as he looked over her shoulder at the picture. It showed two Tamaranean adults, the woman simply an older version of Starfire, and a dark haired man holding an infant between them.</p><p>"Yes," Star said softly, her fingers tracing over their faces. After a moment she set that picture aside and took out another, "Where did you get this?" she asked softly, "I was told that none were taken before. . ." she began but trailed off as she looked back at the picture, her eyes stinging with tears. "Ryand'r ne mathad shaloha," she said tearfully.</p><p>Robin looked at the picture of a young Tamaranean male in armor, but with his helmet under his right arm. Suddenly it dawned on him that he had a definite resemblance to Star. "Star, do you have a brother?" he asked, and was surprised by Star turning toward him, and burying her face in his chest, sobbing.</p><p>Anella could see the confusion, and pain on Robin's face as he had no idea on what to do to comfort Starfire. "Ryand'r was Starfire's younger brother," she said softly, "The few years they were together they were very close."</p><p>"You speak of him in the past tense," Raven noted.</p><p>"He was a year younger than Starfire, and shortly after Starfire was turned over to the Gordanians he was accepted as a warrior, and assigned a ship in the fleet," Anella related, "Six months later the ship disappeared with no survivors ever found."</p><p>"Star I'm so sorry," Robin said softly as he held her.</p><p>After a while, Star lifted her head, and thanked Robin for the tissues he handed her. "I thank you for these," she said to Anella, "Even this one," she added, indicating a picture of her sister, Blackfire.</p><p>"You are most welcome Starfire," Anella said cupping her cheek in her hand. "It is the least I can do to repay you for the lessons you have given me," she then looked over at Raven, "Are you sure you won't join us?" she asked, "You would be a tremendous asset, and the opportunities for expanding your powers would be great."</p><p>"No, thank you," Raven replied, then looked around the room at the rest of the Titans, "Here I have more than friends, I have a family."</p><p>"Come, my wife, it's time to take our leave." Mathias said, as Anella, nodded her head, . "May Azar watch over you all." he added, "Ashanti. . .. Kinora. . . Anel," he chanted and his soul self enveloped then and they vanished. There was silence for a few moments then Cyborg challenged Beat Boy to a video game, and their carrying on caused Raven to announce that she was going to her room to read, leaving Robin and Starfire standing in the middle of the room, as Beast Boy and Cyborg had taken over the couch.</p><p>Robin looked out the window and saw that it was getting close to sunset. "Star, want to go to the roof?" he asked. Star nodded and they went up to watch the sunset.</p><p>Several hours later, the Tower was dark, and the light went out in the last room, as Robin shut down his computer, and climbed into bed. Just as he was starting to doze off, he snapped wide awake, and sat up in his bed.</p><p>"Robin?" Star's voice said. Switching on a light, Robin looked around and saw nothing but empty room. "I'm not in you room." Star's voice said.</p><p>"You're in my mind?" Robin thought back to her, "How?"</p><p>"Raven says it is because of when I entered your dream to help you," Star informed him, "That is why you've been getting flashes of my thoughts."</p><p>"Your thoughts? But I. . ."</p><p>"It is okay, because I've been getting flashes of what you feel for me as well." there was nothing for a moment, then, "When will I ever get to see your eyes again?"</p><p>"I'm not sure Star." was Robin's reply, and he could practically feel Starfire's mood droop.</p><p>"Then I shall wish you good night." Star thought to him, then she was gone from his mind. "I was hoping for something different." Star muttered to herself as she fluffed her pillow. She jumped when there was a knock at her door. "You may enter." she called, and the door slid open to reveal Robin's silhouette against the hall lights. The door slid shut again, and as she reached for her nightstand light, she thought she heard his footsteps across her floor.</p><p>"Star there's been something I've been putting off telling you, for a while now." he said, and Star could tell that he was right next to her bed. She clicked on the light, and saw that he was kneeling so he was at eye level with her as she lay on the bed.</p><p>"And what might that be?"</p><p>"Star, I. . . .that is to say. . ." Robin stammered for a moment, then finally blurted it out. "Star, I love you." he lifted his eyes back up to her face, and saw those two green pools smiling back at him.</p><p>"And I love you as well, Robin." she said, her hand reaching out and cupping his cheek. She pulled gently and found that he didn't pull away, but rather moved his head closer, and she felt a thrill go through her as she felt his lips against hers, and she returned the kiss.</p><p>After a while Robin pulled back, both were slightly out of breath. "I've wanted to do that for so very long, but I didn't think you liked me as more than a friend." he admitted, both to Star, and to himself, then he removed his mask, letting her see his eyes again.</p><p>Star switched to a sitting position, and motioned for Robin to join her.</p><p>"When we were in the cavern, after you had gotten injured by that tentacle thing, something you did surprised me," He told her, as he sat beside her on the bed. "It was when we were touching foreheads," he added.</p><p>"In what manner?" Star said after a small gasp.</p><p>"We were kneeling, and facing each other," Robin replied, describing the scene for her, and turning himself so he was facing her, "You bowed your head because you were over come by the pain you were feeling, and I was a little overwhelmed myself, and when I bowed my head, we touched like this, and you seemed to sigh happily," he concluded, and was surprised to hear Star repeat the sound. "Star?"</p><p>Starfire pulled back from the contact, and Robin could see that she was shaken, "Among my people, the touching of lips does not have the romantic or affectionate meaning that it has here," she said nervously, and she looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"I had half an idea about that," Robin admitted, "I mean when we first met, after we fought each other for quite a while, you suddenly kissed me, and immediately started speaking English right after," he told her.</p><p>"It is the way of my people." Star said simply, "We gain knowledge of language in that manner," she added, then looked at Robin, hoping he would understand.</p><p>"Okay, I'll believe that seeing as I have first hand knowledge of it," Robin said, "but after what I just felt, when we just kissed, I'm gathering that you've been on Earth long enough to have learned what a kiss means to humans, and me."</p><p>Star sighed with relief. "That is most correct," she said with a smile, "On Tamaran, the gentle touching of our foreheads is the equivalent of a kiss," she added, then drew him toward her again, but differently, not in a manner that would bring their lips together, but so the tip of his nose touched hers, then brought their heads together so their foreheads were touching. She couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped her lips as Robin moved his head slightly from side to side.</p><p>Robin was at a loss as to what Star was up to , but quickly put two and two together, and after a short moment of their foreheads touching, he made a slight movement, and was pleased to hear her moan softly, and he could feel her breathing grow ragged after a short time.</p><p>"Robin," Star half spoke, half sighed his name.</p><p>Knowing better than to push things to far to quickly Robin pulled back, and found himself gazing into two passion filled eyes. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward again, and touched his lips to hers, and he felt her arms slide up his back as she returned the kiss, with even more passion.</p><p>After a while, they took a break in order to breathe, and Robin cupped her cheek in his hand, "I'd better get back to my own room," he said softly.</p><p>"Yes, for now I think that would be best, even though it is not what I want right now," Star agreed, and watched as he stood and headed for the door.</p><p>Half way to the door, Robin turned and looked at her as she sat on her bed, "I love you Starfire." he said.</p><p>"And I love you too, Robin.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>